Kisses
by NiennaAngel
Summary: A series of drabbles about various couples and their sweet kisses. All drabbles are 500 words or less. If rated M it will say at the beginning of the chapter. DISCONTINUED
1. IanxKevin

I know that I said I wouldn't be doing any more udpates that weren't oneshots or my chapter stories already posted, but these are more drabbles than anything else. I have all these cute little 500 word or less ideas about various couples sharing kisses that I just had to start it. They will all be 500 words or less and the couple will be stated in the chapter name. This one is IanxKevin. Please review!

----------------------

Sunlight snuck in through the smallest of cracks in the heavy drapery. However the stream of light didn't infiltrate someplace harmless; no it chose to shine directly into the eyes of the sleeping teen. He groaned and rolled over pulling the covers up over his head as his lover hear something akin to 'evil light' making him chuckle. Carefully and slowly the older of the two teens tugged on the blankets pulling them away. He was greeted with a one-eyed glare that only made him chuckle more. He shifted to block the light and smiled. "Go away. I want sleep."

"It's already 9:30 kitty. If we're going to get everything that we planned you'll have to get up soon."

"Sleep." The younger boy turned onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. His lover smirked as an idea to wake up the reluctant teen formed in his mind. He placed a trail of butterfly kisses along the spine of his boyfriend earning a gentle purr. "Stop, Ian. I don't want to do that."

"I'm just giving kisses, Kevin."

"'s no such thing with you. Always want more." Kevin's speech was slurred from sleep and Ian realized that it might just take a lot more than a few strategically placed kisses to wake up his reluctant lover.

"You're right, but I just want you to wake up. We have a busy day ahead of us." Kevin shifted slightly but didn't move away from the gentle kisses that Ian was continue to place against his spine.

"You're working against your purpose. You're relaxing me." Ian frowned deciding that there was a more direct way to wake his lover and have some fun. He gently turned Kevin's face so that he could see him clearly. "Go away Ian. You had me up until 1 AM last night."

Ian grinned at the memory. "I didn't hear you complaining then."

"My ass didn't hurt then" Kevin managed to retort before Ian covered his mouth with his own lips. Kevin groaned as he kissed back. He was wide awake, but that didn't mean he was going to allow his sneak lover to have his fun. He pulled back and smirked. "I'm awake so I might as well go take my shower, _alone_." Ian stared in disbelief at the monkey unable to react when a quick peck of a kiss was placed on his lips. Before he knew it Kevin was out of bed and locked in the bathroom.

"No wonder I fell in love with him" he laughed to himself as he flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

--------------

Yay! It's cute and fluffy. This was originally going to be an original short story and it still might be, but I realized that my two characters were a lot like Ian and Kevin so I changed the names. I'll be posting one or two more of these tonight and then it'll be, hopefull, a daily update with all the couples I can think of. Granted I'll probably repeat some couples. If you have a request for one of these drabbles let me know in your review. Thanks!


	2. JohnnyxLee

Johnny was sitting in his office staring at the paragraph he had already read five times, but was still no closer to comprehending anything written on it. Sighing he rested his hand on his desk in exhaustion. Strong hands rested on his shoulders and started to massage his overly tense muscles. He lifted his head and tilted it back to look up into bright gold eyes. He smiled softly at his neko lover who leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "That feels good Lee. When did you get here? I didn't hear you come in."

"You were sleeping. It's ten o'clock at night. You secretary called me when she left at nine to ask me if she should wake you up. I told her not to and that I'd be there after my shift at the community center. I got here about twenty minutes ago, but I didn't have the heart to wake you right away. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't if you keep that up. The last time I looked at the clock it was almost eight. I'm exhausted. I don't think I even have enough energy to get down to the car." One of Lee's hands slipped up beneath Johnny's chin and titled it back. Johnny stared up into those mesmerizing orange eyes. Lee pressed a kiss to his lips gently. The kiss started to slowly deepen as Lee's hands slid down Johnny's chest. The Scot reached up with one hand to cares the back of his lover's neck. Lee pulled back slowly. "We should go home."

"We should. Can you get up or will you need some help?" Lee chuckled as Johnny attempted to glare at him. "Come on lover. Let's go home. We both need some sleep." Johnny pushed himself to his feet and started for the door. He stopped and turned around when he got to the door because Lee wasn't following him. He raised an eyebrow in question, but Lee just smirked. He walked over and placed a gentle kiss on his lover's lips. "Just admiring the view." Johnny blushed before they left to go home and crash in bed before getting up to repeat the whole day over again.

------------------

Please review!


	3. SpencerxMax

Spencer was relaxing on the couch reading his book while the other members of his team, the G Revolutions and All-Starz watched some random action movie that Michael had stuck in the DVD player. The only person missing was Max and Spencer knew exactly where the smaller blond was. He had left him curled up in bed attempting to go back to sleep after being rudely woken up from his nap by Tala's pet dog. Glancing up he saw the blond in question wander in to the room and force a sleepy smile onto his face for the others. They failed to pay attention to him so he walked over to the couch to kneel in front of the Russian.

Spencer shifted the grip he had on his book so that he could hold it with one hand and then held it slightly to the side. Max cuddled up against the older blonde's chest and let out a contented sigh. It only took him a minute before he decided that Spencer was not paying nearly enough attention to him. Shifting he reached and lifted the reading glasses off Spencer's face and placed them on the table next to the couch.

Spencer sighed, but resigned and put his book on the floor after bending down the corner to mark his page. Max grinned and snuggled back into Spencer's strong, warm chest. An equally strong arm wrapped around his waist as two calloused fingertips tipped his head back. Their lips met in a soft kiss that made Max hum in contentment. Spencer shifted slightly so that the kiss was a little less awkward and Max did the same so that he was straddling his boyfriend instead. They didn't take the kisses deep because they were in front of their friends and Max's mother, but that didn't stop them from trading several gentle kisses that left them both longing for more. Max sighed and curled back up against Spencer's chest. They couldn't carry on too long because the others would start to notice and complain about their public displays of affection. Spencer placed a gentle kiss on top of Max's head before retrieving his reading glasses and book.

-------------

I have really nothing to say other than please review and let me know if there's a couple you would like me to have share sweet fluffy kisses.


	4. MiguelxKai

Dedicated to Elemental Gypsy

--------------

Kai was leaning up against the wall in the corridor that lead out to the beyblade stadium. There were no battles today, but Kai had wanted to be alone for awhile and away from what he referred to as the moron brigade. His team had been pushing the limits of his patience all day and he had finally given up on dealing with them. It was so much easier just to leave and find someplace quiet to be for a few hours before returning to them. The thought to visit his lover had briefly crossed his mind, but his lover was training with his team somewhere. Sighing he closed his eyes and let the silence of the beystadium relax his body and mind. It wasn't until he felt hands on his hips that he bothered to open his eyes again only to find a pair of bright blue eyes looking into his that belonged to a certain European blonde. "What are you doing here? No one's here." 

Kai looped his arms around Miguel's neck and smiled. "That was the point. My team was going to drive me insane if I stayed any longer." Miguel chuckled and pressed a quick, innocent kiss to Kai's lips. Kai tightened his grip around Miguel's neck pulling him back into another kiss. Miguel stepped closer pressing their bodies together and deepening the kiss as he massaged the Russian's hips. Kai moaned into the kiss as he tilted his head back and Miguel's lips moved to his neck. "Miguel" Kai rasped out as his legs began to give out beneath him. Miguel pressed their bodies together further keeping Kai on his feet simply by keeping him pinned between the blonde's body and the wall. Miguel's fingers tugged at the scarf that Kai always wore in hopes of getting more access to the paler teen's neck. "Miguel" he whispered. Miguel pulled away and looked into lust clouded eyes. Their lips met in another sweet kiss.

Miguel pulled back and smiled softly. "You're in a good mood. Would you care to find a someplace that's a little less open?"

Kai shook his head and pulled himself closer to Miguel. "I'm more in a mood to just stay like this."

Miguel smiled and caressed the side of Kai's face gently. "I think we can handle that." Kai smiled as Miguel leaned in for another series of sweet, innocent kisses that somehow didn't lead to more like they usually did. Miguel pulled back and rested his forehead against Kai's. "You really do just want to stay like this for awhile don't you?" Kai nodded and pressed their lips together again.

--------------

Please Review!


	5. KaixTala

Dedicated to B a b y-B l u e-B e r r y and Troublesome Ares

--------------------

Tala was standing out in the middle of the yard enjoying the feel of the softly falling snow on his face and bare arms. He had lost track of how long he'd been standing outside without his jacket, but he didn't really care. He didn't feel the cold and doubted that he would get sick. That however didn't keep his boyfriend from worrying about his health. Kai could be such a mother hen at times. Tala could hear him approaching, the snow crunching beneath his boots. Tala kept his face turned up to the cloudy night sky though hoping that maybe if he ignore his boyfriend he would go away and allow Tala to indulge in his so-called childish desire. Kai didn't seem to mind that the redhead was ignoring him though. He simply draped a warm winter coat over his boyfriend's shoulders and forced him to slip his arms into the sleeves. He then zipped up the coat and pressed his hand to Tala's forehead. Sighing in relief that he didn't have a fever yet he gently tugged on Tala's hands hoping to get him to come inside. "I like standing in the snow."

Kai chuckled at his boyfriend's admission. "I know you do, but you've been out here for over two hours. It's time to come inside now. Besides, I know something far better than standing in the snow. It'll require you getting warm though."

Tala's eyes snapped from the sky to his lover's wine red eyes in surprise. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"I don't have to seduce you, Tala. You're already mine." Kai gave a sharp tug to Tala's hands causing the redhead to fall against his chest. Tala blinked up at him slightly confused, but soon realized what was going on when Kai pressed their lips together in a searing kiss that left Tala's legs the consistency of Cool Whip. He completely collapsed against Kai's chest as the phoenix's arms kept him from falling face first into the snow. Kai pulled back far too soon for the wolf's taste. "If you want more you're going to have to come inside. I'm not a fan of the snow and cold like you are."

"I don't think I can walk" Tala muttered as he clung to the phoenix's well defined figure. Kai pressed a quick kiss to his wolf's lips before lifting him bridal style and carrying him inside. Tala expected Kai to take him up to their bedroom, but found himself in the room with the mansion's largest fireplace. Kai set him down on the plush carpeting in front of the fire and leaned over him bringing their lips together in a kiss that sent fire coursing through the wolf's veins. Giving up any attempt to fight for dominance in the kiss Tala lied back on the floor pulling Kai down on top of him. The phoenix didn't object and allowed his hands to wander leaving a different kind of fire on the wolf's skin.

--------------

Please Review! This is as long as these drabbles are going to get. It's exactly 500 words. I hope no one minds, but it's easier and quicker if I confine them to 500 words or less. Thank you!


	6. TalaxJohnny

Dedicated to Troublesome Ares

------------

Johnny was relaxing on his large four poster bed thrilled with the fact that he had absolutely no obligations for the day. He didn't have to train for an upcoming tournament; there were no social gatherings to attend and no family business that he needed to deal with. He had the entire day to anything he wanted and lazing about in bed for the majority of it had sounded like a wonderful plan. He closed his eyes debating whether he should take a nap or go eat lunch. Deciding that a nap sounded much better he turned onto his side and made himself comfortable. However, he wasn't permitted to stay in his comfy position for long. Opening annoyed violet eyes he found himself being straddled by his Russian lover. "Tala? I thought you weren't getting back until tomorrow."

Tala laughed at his lover's confusion and placed a gentle kiss on his lips ever so gently. "I wasn't, but we got things wrapped up a day early so I changed my flight so that I could come home today." Johnny smiled as he draped his arms loosely around Tala's shoulders giving a gentle tug. Tala took the hint and shifted so that he was lying flat on top of the younger blader. Their lips met in a soft kiss that Tala quickly deepened. Johnny opened his mouth to give the older red head full access to his mouth. Tala's tongue wasted no time in exploring every nook and cranny he could find. He let his hand slide up the front of Johnny's shirt; massaging the warm skin beneath. Johnny gasped softly as Tala's fingers brushed against a particularly sensitive spot. Tala grinned as he pulled away from Johnny's lips and moved to his neck. Johnny moaned as Tala began nipping and sucking on the large pulse in his neck. Tala pulled away satisfied that his lover was going to have to wear a turtle neck to his family dinner the next night and returned to his lips pressing soft quick kisses that left them both wanting more.

"Tala, if this is how you're going to be when you come home from a trip you need to go more often" Johnny whispered huskily against Tala's lips. Tala chuckled and returned to the passionate kiss they both wanted.

-----------

Yes, that was a shamless excuse to write a make out scene. This couple has a tendency to be very passionate when I write them so when I thought about what to do for their drabble I just had to have them making out. Please Review!


	7. JohnnyxMax

Once again dedicated to Troublesome Ares! One more and I'll have all of you requests done!

------------

Max was sorting through the hundreds of photographs that he had scattered around him on the floor of the living room he and Johnny never used looking for a specific picture that had been eluding him for several minutes. Finally he found the picture and placed it into the photo album before writing a short caption beneath it. He was working on a birthday present for Kai who had almost no pictures of his friends and it had taken weeks for Max to acquire all the photographs necessary. Unfortunately, Johnny was getting annoyed with his project and the amount of time Max was dedicating to it. He decided that since he was halfway done and still had two and a half weeks before Kai's birthday party he had time to go seek out his boyfriend to do some making up.

Max found his boyfriend sitting at his desk going over a large stack of documents that the blond was sure was boring his salamander. Grinning from the idea to entertain Johnny he walked over and pushed the red head's chair back from the desk. Johnny raised an eyebrow, but before he could question his younger lover Max had their lips pressed together in a sweet kiss. The Scot pulled the American down into his lap and took control of the kiss as he gently tilted Max's head back and pulled his body close. They parted and smiled at each other. "Did you finish Kai's gift?"

Max shook his head. "I'm about halfway done, but it'll be easier now that I'm to the tournament when I met him. It won't take as much time as it has been. I needed a break and figured you could use a distraction." Johnny smiled and pressed their lips together in another sweet kiss.

They parted again and Johnny moved one hand to rest beneath Max's thigh. "How about we go up to bed and continue this? It'll be a hell of a lot more comfortable." Max blushed lightly at the insinuation but nodded anyway. Johnny could be so forward sometimes. Johnny, noticing Max's blush, placed a series of butterfly kisses against both of his cheeks, his nose and finally his lips. They didn't pull apart for some time, but when they did Johnny lifted Max into his arms and carried him up to bed to continue their distraction somewhere more comfortable. The entire walk up to the bedroom Max insisted on placing gentle kisses on the salamander's neck making him consider pinning Max to the floor and ravaging him right then and there. The only thing stopping him was the knowledge that his American lover would in all likelihood smack him for it.

--------------

How was that? It was rather enjoyable for me to write since it kept me thinking about my current issues. Please review!


	8. TalaxTyson

Dedicated to Troublesome Ares. I do believe I've finally fulfilled all of your requests.

-------------------

Tyson was walking through the dojo completely dazed and utterly confused. _Did he just kiss me?_ The question had been bouncing around his head for twenty minutes and he was still completely confused. He collapsed on the couch and stared blankly at the TV that wasn't even on. He felt the couch shift and someone straddle him. He blinked up at the redhead leaning over him in confusion. Tala was clearly finding the whole situation amusing and struggling not to laugh at the bluenette. "Did you kiss me or was I dreaming?"

Tala laughed at the question before leaning over a placing a kiss on the dragon's lips. He pulled back after only a few seconds leaving the Japanese teen completely unsatisfied. "Did that feel like a dream?" Tala questioned.

"How am I supposed to tell from such a short kiss?" Tyson countered quickly. Tala grinned before pressing their lips together in a longer kiss that left Tyson breathless. "That was definitely not a dream and if it was I don't want to wake up anytime soon." Tala chuckled and placed his lips against the dragon's lips once more this time taking the kiss deeper by slipping his into a willing teen's mouth. Tyson moaned softly into the kiss as he allowed his own tongue to play against the wolf's. Tala pulled away and placed one last feathery kiss before getting up and walking away. Tala grinned as he walked out the door. Tyson groaned and pounded his head against the arm of the couch. He really had to do something about this before he went insane. "He is such a bastard!" Groaning again he got up and followed the wolf outside in an attempt to figure a few things out. Tala was sitting beneath a tree a smirk on his face. The young dragon walked over and knelt in front of Tala. "What kind of game are you playing?"

"My favorite one" Tala replied as his hand slipped behind Tyson's neck and pulled him closer.

"Tala" Tyson whispered ever so softly. Tala grinned and pulled Tyson into another kiss. Tyson was surprised by the tenderness that Tala was showing and was unsure of how exactly to respond. When the Russian teen pulled away Tyson stared at him confused. "What are you doing?"

"Seducing you."

Tyson blinked rapidly at the statement. "Well then why didn't you tell me that before? I thought you were just playing head games!"

It was Tala's turn to blink in confusion. "You must be kidding me." Tyson grinned and crawled into the wolf's lap pushing their lips together in a passionate kiss that Tala quickly managed to dominate. Tala pulled back and raised an eyebrow at the dragon in his lap. "You weren't kidding. That's good to know." Tala pressed their lips back together before shifting and lying the dragon on his back without breaking the kiss.

-------------------

There you go. Yet another drabble. I would get up a true oneshot tonight, but I don't even know if I'm going to have internet when I first move into my dorm. Stupid wireless is annoying to set up. Anyway, I think I'll be able to get one or two more of these little drabbles up this afternoon though. Please review!


	9. KaixLee

Okay... this came out interstingly... I have no idea where it came from. Probably from the suggestion about what they're relationship would be like while listening to "I Hate Everything about You" by Three Days Grace.

Dedicated to Alexys.

-------------------

Lee stretched catlike as his lover climbed out of bed. Sighing he shifted onto his back and propped himself up against the headboard watching his lover walk around the room with a grace that the lion envied. Kai stretched before turning the radio and walking over to his dresser to pull out a fresh change of clothes before taking his showers. Lee listened annoyed that the first song on the station was Three Days Grace's "I Hate Everything about You." Groaning he listened to the first verse and chorus before he was forced to grit his teeth in annoyance. "Kai, can you change the station. I hate this song."

Kai moved back over to the radio and changed the setting on the stereo system to play the jazz CD they had been listening to while making love the night before. Kai sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at Lee sadly. "You hate it because you think it applies to us so well, right?"

Lee nodded as he turned his gaze to his hands to avoid looking into sad ruby eyes. "Listen to the lyrics the next time it comes on. They fit us perfectly. We fight all the time and we've broken up more times than I can count. I love you, but I hate you. I hate that you've made me dependent on someone else. I was always the one being depended on. I never had to depend on my teammates or the other villagers, but I depend on you to be there when I go to sleep and when I wake up. I depend on you to get through the day by being there for me. I hate that."

Kai leaned over and placed a gentle kiss against Lee's lips. "I know the feeling Lee, but I can't do anything about it. I love you and I can't let you go. I need you to be there for me and I need you to stay by my side. For as many times as we've broken up we've gotten together one more time. I know it's hard for you to be with me, but please be patient and stay with me."

Lee sighed and wrapped his hands around Kai's biceps pulling him closer. "I can't leave you. I love you too much to do that." Kai smiled and straddled Lee pushing him back into the pillows before capturing his lips in a heated kiss. When they pulled apart Lee grinned. "That'll keep me around too." Kai laughed freely like he only did when they were alone and there was no chance of anyone overhearing them. Kai shifted and slipped under the covers before pressing their bodies and lips together in another fiery kiss. _There are only two reasons I stay. He loves me despite everything we put each other through and he makes me feel more than anyone else ever has._

_---------------_

Italics like all my story were thoughts. Please review and don't be afraid to make a request or two. I do attempt to get all my requests and these are so easy to write that even couples I'm not comfortable with aren't too much of a problem. Granted it'll take awhile to get them up since I already have couples through Chapter 16 planned. If you want to see the full list of couples and chapters check out my profile. I'm keeping a running list of all couples and the chapter they will be featured in. Thank you for reading!


	10. BrooklynxMing Ming

-blinks rapidly- I wrote a straight couple. o.O I'm very impressed with myself especially since I'm not a Ming Ming fan. I hope you enjoyed it!

Dedicated to Iluvbeyblade

---------------------

Brooklyn was perfectly relaxed as he always was outside the beystadium. However, he was even more relaxed than normal thanks to his girlfriend sleeping soundly beside him. It was an odd pairing according to the rest of the world, but it seemed perfectly normal to them. They might not have a lot in common, but that didn't stop them from thoroughly enjoying one another's company. They were free to be who they wanted to be with one another. There was no one to pass judgment, no one to say they couldn't do what they wanted and no one to insult them for being blind. Brooklyn had always believed that love made you blind to the differences between two people and his loving relationship to Ming Ming was proof of that. She was everything he had ever wanted or needed. Despite her public persona, encouraged by her record label, she was one of the most patient, understanding people he knew. He was loved her more than anything or anyone. He shifted slowly so that he was on his side gazing at her beautiful sleeping face. Gently he placed a kiss on her forehead trying not disturb her, but he couldn't resist placing butterfly kisses on her face. She was truly irresistible to him. She was his addiction and he never wanted to give her up. This was one addiction that was actually healthy for him. She was more addictive than nature, than power, than beyblading, than anything. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her and he knew that she would do the same for him. Another kiss was placed on her cheek and she started to stir. He ran his hand through her aquamarine hair which seemed to calm her enough to where she merely snuggled closer, but didn't wake. Brooklyn wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close. The action was too much for such a light sleeper as her to sleep through however. Russet eyes fluttered open as she smiled softy at him. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's okay. I'm sure I'll be able to fall asleep again soon. I always sleep well when we cuddle like this" Ming Ming whispered softly. Brooklyn nodded and held her close. "Love you Brookie."

"I love you too Ming. Forever. I promise you that." Ming Ming nodded and let her russet eyes slip shut cuddled against his chest as she listened to her favorite sound; the steady thump of Brooklyn's heart against his chest. She smiled softly as Brooklyn placed a firm kiss on the top of her head.

-------------

Well? It didn't turn out too bad I hope. I have to work in the morning so I'm done updating for the night. I'll get more up tomorrow for all of you. Remember, feel free to request pairings for these. I've been pretty good about updating this multiple times a day although I'm already into chapters in the twenties so it might be a wait now that I'm back at school. Please review!


	11. TalaxOzuma

Yay! Another chapter! I love writing these if you hadn't noticed. I wrote this and the next chapter, but after this I think I'll write a oneshot I promised. I don't know if that'll be tonight or tomorrow. It depends on how tired I am in a little while. Please read and review!

Dedicated to Iluvbeyblade

------------------

Tala was perfectly content to watch the younger blader squirm in front of him. He was a predator in ever sense of the word and Ozuma was his current prey. There was no escape from the wolf once he made up his mind that he wanted someone. He was well aware of the fact that Ozuma had his pride and would not submit easily, but that made the hunt even more interesting. A more challenging hunt always made for a sweeter reward in the end. Ozuma would succumb to his seductive skills and then if Tala was willing to acknowledge the blossoming feelings deep inside his heart he might just keep the leopard around as something more than a fling. For now though it was all about the hunt. He had to weaken his prey's resistance to him and he knew exactly how to do that. Smiling he crossed the room to where Ozuma was standing with his back facing the wolf. Tala wrapped his arms snuggly around Ozuma's waist causing the smaller blader to jump slightly. Tala pressed a light kiss against the leopard's neck waiting for a response to his actions. Ozuma didn't move so Tala pressed another kiss to his neck trying to wear down the barrier between them even further.

Ozuma slowly became aware of his surroundings and situation. The kisses were mesmerizing and capable of making his mind go blank which the young blader didn't like at all. There was no reason for the two teams to be sharing a house for two weeks and he was determined to resist the wolf's advances no matter what. It was getting harder to ignore the increase in his heart rate every time Tala would press their bodies together and steal a sweet kiss. He never tried to take things to far. He was always being considerate of the boundaries Ozuma hadn't even realized he set. The gentle kisses along his neck were within the set boundaries that they had never actually verbalized, but those boundaries were slowly growing. Ozuma knew he couldn't resist Tala's advances for too much longer, but he didn't have to. In a week he and his team would go home and he would never have to deal with the redhead again. He was about to pull away when Tala's lips closed around a particularly sensitive spot on his neck and a shudder ran through his body.

Tala had his prey in his grip and he wasn't letting go. Ozuma was his and they both knew it as the younger teen turned around and stared into his ice blue eyes. Their lips met in a kiss they were equally eager for. Neither could further deny that their hearts were racing with excitement and something else. Ozuma was the first to pin down the emotion, but Tala didn't take much longer. They were in love. It was just a matter of admitting it out loud.

--------------

There you go. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. Also, I'm done taking requests for right now. I need to get caught up on the requests that poured in from the first few chapters. I'll let you know when I start taking requests again. Please review!


	12. QueenxMariam

Okay, this is just weird. I don't know how this came out, but please let me know. I really haven't a clue, but it's based off something you see in movies occasionally. You'll understand when you read it.

Dedicated to Iluvbeyblade

--------------------

Queen stared incredulously at Mariam. "You've never been kissed? How have you never been kissed?" The black haired teen demanded of the older girl standing across from her.

Mariam blushed lightly, but kept her voice steady. "I haven't found anyone I want to kiss. I'm not going to go around kissing people just because I haven't had the experience."

Queen rolled her eyes at the statement. "That's because you've never been kissed. It's an excellent feeling. I bet it's not that you're waiting for the right person, but that you're afraid you're a bad kisser."

Mariam's eyes narrowed into a glare. "How would you know if I'm a bad kisser? I highly doubt you have that much experience."

Queen's rolled her eyes for a second time in as many minutes. "I've had plenty of experience. If you want to find out if you're a good kisser or not I'll let you kiss me. I'll teach you how to be an excellent kisser so when you do find the right guy you won't suck." Mariam looked at Queen warily trying to figure out where the catch was. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you kissed a girl if that's what you're worried about. I don't get why you'd be weirded out by that. My friends and I practice on each other all the time, but I suppose it's not cool where you live."

"Why would you make an offer like that?"

"To see how much courage you have." Mariam stared at her younger counter part before nodding slowly her acceptance of the deal. Queen pressed their lips together gently leading the green-eyed girl into a familiar dance. They pulled apart and Queen smirked. "You're not too bad after all." With that statement she turned and walked away to go meet her brother.

-------------

Short, I know, but I couldn't think of what else to do with this. I hate to say this, but when I start taking requests again I won't be fulfilling any further yuri requests. It's just to hard for me to do. I don't know why. Maybe because I'm a girl and am just not attracted to other girls or what, but I just can't figure out a way to write yuri. Sorry. I hope that this was acceptable. Please review!


	13. TalaxKai

I'm back. I had every intention of writing multiple drabbles for today and then I woke up at 3:30 AM and put in a full 8 hours of work and dealt with acquiring new suitemates at school. -sighs- They seem nice, but I'm really getting sick of all the banging around that goes with them moving in. Anyway, enjoy the drabble and let me know what you think.

Dedicated to SilverKaya

-----------------

Kai flopped down beneath the large oak tree in his backyard trying to escape the brutal sun that was refusing to take a break from scorching everything on the face of the planet. It didn't help that his body was more acclimated to the cold than to the heat or that his lover kept trying to convince him that the bed was really the best place to beat the heat. Tala could be utterly horny on days like this and it drove the phoenix crazy. He was like a dog in heat when the weather turned hot. Lifting his tired eyes he spotted the wolf walking over to him and heaved a sigh. Tala was being extra persistent today for reasons he couldn't guess. The redhead collapsed beside him with a sly grin on his face. Kai turned so that his back was to his lover not really wanting to deal with him in this mood, but Tala was not to be deterred so easily.

He slipped his arms around Kai's waist and pulled him into his lap before pinning him to the grass beneath him. The phoenix glared up at his older lover and tried to move away, but Tala had him securely pinned. Kai gave up his attempt to resist the wolf's advances as soon as Tala's lips made themselves known against the sun heated skin on the phoenix's chest. Kai gasped softly and ran his fingers through Tala's blood red hair to show his appreciation. The phoenix knew there had been a reason behind his decision to discard his shirt when he came outside. Tala was placing kisses all along the center of his body gently teasing his phoenix into complete submission. Kai shifted slightly beneath Tala trying to feel more skin on skin contact. The wolf was wearing naught but a pair of running shorts much like the phoenix so there was plenty of contact to be felt. The redhead was in a teasing mood though and was not about to give in so easily to his lover. He continued to torture his lover by keeping him from feeling the fire that would ignite as soon as their bodies were pressed.

Kai shifted on the grass exhausted and feeling more than a little exposed. He really should have given in earlier when Tala had him cornered in the bedroom, but he his pride had made him hold out. He couldn't complain about the love making itself since Tala was, as per usual, excellently talented at making him simply _feel_. There were few strong, good emotions that Kai didn't feel when their bodies were joined together in such a passionate embrace. Tala continued to place gentle kisses on his naked body, but it was more to show that he loved the phoenix rather than simply wanted him. He craved these kisses more than he did any other kind of contact with his wolf because these kisses made him feel loved.

--------------------

Well? That was a little, shall we say, hotter than what I usually write. I briefly considered making this more _detailed_, but ultimately decided against it as it would be a lot longer than 500 words. -shrugs- I'm tired so I'm going to post this and then check my e-mail before going to bed. Please review!


	14. HiroxRobert

Another drabble this time not written for anyone but me. I love this couple.

------------------

Robert stared out the window of his hotel room second guessing most of the major decisions he had ever made in his life. He had just made a fool out of himself and was now convinced that he was completely incapable of making the right decision. After all, if he couldn't even get something as basic as asking out his crush right what could he get right? The conclusion that the German noble was coming to was not an optimistic one either. If only he had kept his mouth shut and not confessed his feelings than he might have been saved the humiliation of rejection. He had been completely and utterly rejected by a single look that an even halfway decent writer could have written a novel longer than _War and Peace_. He closed his eyes against the bright sunshine that was threatening to lighten his mood when that was the last thing he wanted. All he really wanted to do was wallow in self-pity for a few hours before being forced to face the other bladers. He had really messed up.

Hiro slid the card through the slot in the door and waited for the light to turn green so that he could gain entrance into the suite that the Majestics were sharing. Johnny had given him the key after hearing about what had transpired between the team's captain and the Justice 5's coach. Apparently Johnny did care about whether or not Robert was happy. Hiro shut the door quietly surprised that the griffin hadn't heard him enter the room. He probably thought that it was one of his teammates and not his crush coming to check on him. Hiro walked over and rested his hand beneath Robert's chin tilting it up and to the side. Robert blinked his eyes open confused at the tender touch that sent fire racing through his nerves. The heartbroken look that invaded those fiery eyes made Hiro want to cuddle the twenty-year-old blader until he was feeling better. Hiro knew that he was the cause of that look and decided that the best way to make it disappear was to give Robert what they both wanted. He leaned over and pressed their lips together in the most sensual of kisses he had ever bestowed upon anyone. Robert's hand rested on Hiro's chest and for a split second Hiro thought he would be pushed away, but instead Robert stood as his hand slipped up to wrap around the older blader's neck. The kiss broke, but before the griffin could say anything he was pulled into another sweet kiss that left him wanting more and at a loss for words.

---------------------

There you go. Please review!


	15. HiroxKai

Another oneshot for a pairing I like. Please read and review!

--------------

Kai was staring at his bedroom ceiling realizing just how lucky he was. He had possibly the world's best boyfriend and there was no way anyone was going to be able to tell him differently. Hiro truly spoiled him and for the first time in his life he felt like he deserved it. Hiro was attentive, loving, sweet, funny, and an incredibly delicious kisser. Currently Hiro was placing delicate kisses all along his bared chest and Kai couldn't find it in himself to move away from the touch. He gasped softly as Hiro nipped at his neck and let his tongue flick over the skin. Kai lifted his hand to tangle in Hiro's navy locks. The older twenty something lifted his head and smiled at the phoenix. Their lips met in a soft, fleeting touch that sent waves of emotion through the Russian's body. Hiro pulled back and smiled softly at Kai. "Enjoying yourself?"

Kai blushed as he nodded slowly. "Immensely." Hiro laughed softly and pressed their lips together in another fleeting kiss. Kai moaned softly as Hiro started pressing kisses all over his body again. He flinched involuntarily when Hiro pressed a kiss a little too firmly against his ribcage. His most recent battle with Garland had left two of his ribs cracked. "Hiro" he rasped out as he tried to keep from crying out in pain. Hiro pulled back and shifted to lie beside Kai instead of on top of him.

"I'm sorry. I forgot your ribs were still sore." Kai shifted and rested his head on Hiro's shoulder carefully moving so that he wouldn't jar the injury more than he already had. "I wish you would go to the doctor. They could give you something to help."

Kai rolled his eyes as he nuzzled Hiro's neck. "All they could do is give me pain killers and you know that I don't like taking pain killers. I'll be fine if I take it easy and I have been. You've barely let me leave the bed and not for the reasons I would prefer." Hiro couldn't help but laugh at the insinuation behind Kai's words. "I'll be okay Hiro. I've lived through worse and now I've got you to help me get better."

Hiro ran his fingers through Kai's hair gently as he considered Kai's last statement. "Kai, if I asked you how you feel about me what would you say?"

"I don't know. I don't know what the word to describe it is. It's strong though. I know that much. Is it okay that I can't put a name on it?"

Hiro kissed the top of Kai's head gently. "That's fine."

------------

Please review and let me know what you think!


	16. ClaudexMax

Dedicated to Iluvbeyblade

-------------

Claude leaned up against the entryway into the kitchen and watched his boyfriend bounce around singing along with the radio. When Max got like this he tended to not notice the people around him which was fine by Claude how thoroughly enjoyed the sight. The American blond was looking particularly attractive in his morning wear that consisted of an extra large t-shirt he stole from either Bryan or Spencer and a pair of very short boxers. It was Claude's birthday and Max appeared to making him breakfast although the Spaniard had told the turtle not to bother with anything special. The song on the radio ended and commercials came on breaking Max out of his daze. The blond turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Claude standing in the doorway in only a pair of boxers. A blush marred his cheeks a breath later making Claude chuckled as he correctly guessed where Max's thoughts had gone. "What are you doing out of bed? Don't you know that you're supposed to sleep in on your birthday?" he demanded. Claude laughed outright at the question before walking over and pressing a quick kiss to Max's lips. "I'm trying to make you breakfast in bed, but that's not going to work if you refuse to stay in bed."

"Why would I stay in bed when you're out here? It's not as much fun to stay in bed all morning if the object of my affection is dancing around scantily clad in the kitchen. It's a great look by the way." Max blushed to the roots of his hair as he tried to hide his face and tug down on the shirt he was wearing. Claude slipped his hand up the back of the shirt and gave a gentle tug. "Who'd you steal this from anyway?"

"Spencer. Now go back to bed. I'll be there in a few minutes with breakfast. Shoo!" Claude laughed as he walked out of the kitchen and returned to bed. When Max finally arrived Claude decided that there was something much tastier than the food the blond had prepared in his bed so he took the tray and placed it on the floor before pulling Max down into his arms. "Claude! Aren't you going to eat?"

"Of course. I'm just not going to eat the food." Max blushed but didn't hesitate to return the innocent kisses his boyfriend was pressing against his lips. "You taste much better." Max grinned and wrapped his arms around Claude's neck content in the sweet kisses.

-------------------

Please review!


	17. OzumaxJoseph

Dedicated to Troublesome Ares

-------------------

Joseph walked through the forest headed for his favorite spot. There was a very good reason that he spent most of his afternoons sitting in a tree that showed him the waterfall, but kept him hidden from sight. If his team captain ever found out that Joseph watched him while he swam there was surely hell to be paid. Joseph scrambled up the tree only a moment before Ozuma showed up to take his daily swim. It was too hot during the summer afternoons to train so they were all given time to themselves. Joseph couldn't care less about what Mariam and Dunga did, but Ozuma absolutely fascinated the youngest Saint Shield blader. Once he figured out that Ozuma took daily swims in the waterfall he had found the perfect spot to watch him from. Today was no different as Joseph watched his captain strip down to his boxers and dive into the cool water. As Ozuma floated in the water Joseph tried to gather up his courage to go swim as well. Taking a deep breath he jumped down from the tree and walked over. "Hey Ozuma! Mind if I swim too?"

Ozuma turned so that he was facing the smaller teen and smiled at him. "Sure. The water feels great today." Joseph quickly stripped and jumped in not wanting Ozuma to see him half naked for too long. Ozuma swam over chuckling. "Embarrassed about something?"

Joseph turned red before getting a very mischievous idea. He treaded water before leaning over and placing a kiss on Ozuma's lips. "Embarrassed? What do I have to be embarrassed about?" Ozuma smirked before grabbing one of Joseph's arms and pulling him into a deeper kiss that left Joseph breathless. They both stopped treading water; letting themselves slip beneath the water as they continued to kiss. When they ran out of air they both kicked up to the surface to the take in as much oxygen as they could. Joseph grinned at his captain as he wrapped his arms tightly around Ozuma's neck. "That was fun" he giggled.

"Want to try it again?" Ozuma inquired. Joseph nodded as his green eyes closed and Ozuma pressed their lips together in another kiss. Joseph was definitely glad that he had started following his captain to the waterfall to watch him swim and even happier that he had joined him.

------------

... that came out of nowhere... I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	18. BryanxKai

Dedicated to NKingy

------------

Bryan walked into the living room with the biggest fleece blanket in the Hiwatari mansion. There was a blizzard raging outside and for some reason Kai was freezing. Given the fact that Kai was never cold and preferred to keep his mansion only a few degrees warmer than a meat locker the falcon was pretty sure that there was another reason behind the complaints he was hearing. Kai was sitting in the love seat in front of the fire staring blindly into the flames without any clue as to what was going on around him. With a soft sigh Bryan sat down beside the phoenix and draped the blanket over the arm of the chair. He pulled Kai into his lap and placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. Kai snuggled in close as the falcon picked up the blanket and arranged it around their bodies so that they were both completely covered by it. Kai nuzzled his boyfriend's chest happily. "Better?"

Kai tilted his head back and smiled at Bryan. "Much better." Bryan noticed the look in Kai's eyes and pressed a kiss against his lips. Kai was very affectionate when they were alone. With the rest of their teammates stuck at Tyson's for the night due to the weather they had the entire mansion to themselves. They pulled apart and Kai grinned like a little kid just given a piece of candy. Their lips met several more times before Bryan pulled Kai close and simply cuddled him. Kai sighed and relaxed as he watched the fire. "Bry?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you hate that I won't do anything even remotely close to this when the others are in the mansion even with the doors locked?"

Bryan looked down at his lover suppressing a chuckle. "Sometimes the things that come out of your mouth baffle me. I'm not that affectionate with you around others either and it's not just because you don't like it. I don't want the rest of the world to see this side of me. This is for you alone." Kai turned so that he was facing his falcon and smiled. "You don't have to worry." Kai nodded and pressed a kiss to Bryan's lips before settling back against his chest. "Just relax and enjoy the night."

"That's easy to do when I've got you around" he whispered softly. Bryan kissed the top of Kai's head before letting his eyes drift to the dancing flames. A fire bitbeast was perfect for Kai. His soul was so much like the flames, powerful and passionate, but extremely fragile. It wasn't hard to put out a small fire and it wasn't hard to crush Kai's spirit despite what the world thought. Bryan's eyes drifted back to Kai and he couldn't keep the smile from his face. Kai was sound asleep with his fingers curled around Bryan's shirt. "Love you."

"I love you too" Bryan whispered to the sleeping teen.

---------------

I hope you all enjoyed it. I would stay up and write another drabble, but I have an 8 AM class tomorrow morning so I'm going to bed. Please leave a review!


	19. BryanxMax

Dedicated to NKingy

-------------------

Max walked out of his last class of the day looking forward to his evening plans. He heard a bunch of people whispering about a hot guy and decided to go check out what was going on. "That's Bryan from the Blitzkrieg Boys! He's so cool!" one girl squealed. Blinking rapidly Max made his way through the crowd to see his doting boyfriend leaning up against a jeep smoking a cigarette. The blond wrinkled his nose as he walked over and took the offending thing out of his falcon's mouth and dropped it on the ground. Bryan smirked and pushed away from the jeep before opening the door for Max. Briefly considering making his boyfriend suffer for smoking Max climbed into the jeep trying to ignore the fact that they were the center of attention. Once he was settled in the seat Bryan closed the door and walked over to the driver side putting a piece of gum in his mouth to help cover the taste of tobacco. Bryan drove through the streets of New York with only the radio on. They didn't say anything as Bryan pulled to a stop in a parking spot close to the beach. Max sighed and turned his gaze to his falcon.

"You're mad" Bryan stated simply as he watched for Max's reaction.

"Smoking is a bad habit. I wish you'd quit, but I'm not mad." He leaned over and pressed their lips together. Bryan reached over and undid Max's buckled before pulling him into his lap. Max wrapped his arms around the falcon's neck as he shifted to get more comfortable. They parted smiling at each other. "Did you get an earlier flight?"

"My flight was overbooked so I volunteered to take an earlier flight. I thought you might enjoy the surprise." Max nodded as Bryan's arms tightened around his waist. Their lips met again in a much more passionate kiss that left them both breathless. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Not move for awhile." Max giggled at Bryan's raised eyebrow. He wasn't usually forward when it came to the more intimate parts of their relationship, but he hadn't seen his falcon in months and it was all he could do to insist they go back to his apartment. Bryan kissed Max's forehead ever so gently before wrapping him up in a strong embrace. "This works too."

"We're in a public place so we'll have to keep it to this. I doubt my self-control is as high as it usually is."

Max giggled as he titled his head back to grin at his lover. "Your self-control is never that high when it's just the two of us." Bryan sent a half-hearted glare at the young American before capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

----------------

Cute enough? I hope so. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter done tonight, but I make no guarantees. Please review!


	20. SpencerxBryan

Dedicated to NKingy again. I put on my profile that it would be BryanxSpencer and then realized I prefer SpencerxBryan so I switched it. I hope that's okay.

-----------------

Spencer walked across the grounds of the abbey he had escaped years earlier. He didn't want to be here, but he was looking for someone that needed him. It wasn't that Bryan was going to ever actually admit to needing his presence, but the oldest of the Russian bladers knew his younger friend better than that. Bryan did his best to cover up all his emotions despite the six years that were between their days at the abbey and the present. Spencer walked across the snow covered ground and found the falcon staring at the spot on the ground that led to a trap door and the dungeons. He wrapped his arms around Bryan's shoulders and pulled him back against his chest. "It's over Bryan. It's been over for years."

"Is it? I still dream about it. I still think about it." Spencer sighed and pressed a gentle kiss to Bryan's temple.

"It _is_ over. I know you dream about it still. You wake me up when you have nightmares." Bryan turned around quickly to stare at him. "You thought I didn't know? Bryan, you toss and turn constantly. It's impossible to sleep when you have nightmares. I pretend to be asleep until you fall back asleep so that you don't feel self-conscious about it." Bryan looked down at his feet as Spencer pulled him close. "Don't feel bad about it. I'm worried, not annoyed. You should be getting over everything that happened." Bryan rested his head on Spencer's shoulder as the older Russian started placing kisses on the side of his neck.

"I know I should be getting over it, but I can't let it go. Boris is still out there. They still haven't caught him." Spencer sighed as he tightened his hold on the falcon and pressed a soft kiss to the side of his face.

"I'm here for you Bryan."

"I can handle it myself." Spencer didn't say anything as he continued to hold the falcon. Eventually Bryan would realize that he did indeed need Spencer to help him. No one could get over what they went through without help and Spencer wasn't just offering a shoulder to lean on when things got hard. There was a lot more that Spencer was willing to give the falcon should he ever accept it. They may have been dating, but Bryan kept himself at arm's length when it came to their emotions. Spencer would wait and simply be there each and every time he needed someone to hold him.

------------------

Please review!


	21. BryanxRobert

Dedicated once more to NKingy.

------------------

Robert walked around the house without the realtor who was desperately trying to convince him to buy it. It was smaller than all of his other homes, but he didn't need it to be large for what he was going to use it for. This place was for him and his lover to live without the constant reminders of how badly Robert was disappointing his family. It was a simple two story home with three bedrooms, two baths and brand new appliances. It was also away from the rest of the world. The home sat on four acres of land that they would be able to use for a very specific purpose. Robert had several horses and Bryan loved to ride so they were planning on building stables and a fence on the land so that they could have their horses around. The falcon had made that a request when they started looking for a place to live. Robert stood staring out the window at the end of the hallway at the expansive land in front of him. Strong, familiar arms wrapped around his shoulders as he was drawn back into a tight embrace. "What do you think falcon? Is there enough land for you? There's another place that has seven acres, but it's almost too far from a city."

"This is fine. We'll have room for the horses, be alone and still have access to a major city. I think we can be happy here." Bryan relaxed his grip so that the griffin could turn around. "I'm still unsure as to why you want to do this in the first place. I don't mind living in your castle. You know that."

"I mind living in that castle. It represents everything that I was expected to become and don't want to be. I'll keep it in the family, but I don't want to live there. I want to live somewhere I can be with you and not worry about what my ancestors are thinking of my decisions." He looked up at Bryan and smiled softly. He leaned up and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Bryan backed Robert into the way and deepened the kiss. They pulled apart when they heard the realtor's heels clicking on the floorboards. They both turned to face her and her expecting look. "We'll take it."

"Wonderful!" she cried. "I'll go get the paperwork." She left and Bryan took the first opportunity to pin Robert against the wall and kiss him deeply.

---------------

Please review! It's appreciated!


	22. BryanxRay

This is kind of based off of the relationship that Bryan and Ray have in "Watch the Storm Go By" only about two years in the future. It's dysfunctional, I'll say that.

Dedicated to Iluvbeyblade and NKingy

--------------------

Bryan spent an unhealthy amount of time watching his lover. At every possible moment he had his eyes on the complicated feline. The tiger fascinated him and he couldn't even say why. They may have been dating for ten years, but he had been watching the younger blader for longer than that. Now into their twenties and well into one of the world's least healthy non-violent relationships he kept watching. He wanted to know where Ray's spirit came from and how he could continue to stay with someone who didn't tell him he loved him. Bryan had never once in eight years of dating told his tiger that he was in love because he simply didn't think he was. He knew that he couldn't live without Ray, but he didn't think he was in love with Ray. Somehow the Chinese 24-year-old stayed with him and continued to profess his love for the falcon. Bryan couldn't even begin to understand that kind of devotion especially all of their friends were telling them that they weren't good for each other and were only hurting one another. Bryan sighed as he watched his lover folding the laundry at the kitchen table. He was really domestic sometimes, but the falcon enjoyed that side of the tiger as much as the passionate side that appeared when they went to bed at night. Ray looked up and smiled brightly at his falcon. Bryan sighed as he walked over and pressed a gentle kiss to Ray's lips before grabbing a bottle of Gatorade from the refrigerator.

"Why do you watch me all the time?" Bryan turned around and stared at the neko looking at him quizzically. "I'm curious. You spend a lot of time watching me and I can't think of a good reason why."

Bryan turned his gaze briefly out the kitchen window before turning back to Ray. "You intrigue me."

"I what?" Ray questioned with a laugh.

"You intrigue me" Bryan repeated.

Ray stood and walked over wrapping his arms around Bryan's neck loosely. "I heard you; I just don't understand what you mean. I can't possibly be so intriguing that you have to watch me almost every minute of every day."

Bryan wrapped his arms around Ray's waist so that he could pull the tiger in close for a short kiss before responding. "You are. You're intriguing because no matter how hard I try I can't figure you out. I doubt I'll ever have you figured out."

Ray giggled as he nuzzled Bryan's neck. "I'm not that confusing. I'm just a simple neko who happens to love you with all his heart."

"Why?"

"Because I do. I try not to question what my heart tells me. Logic and the heart don't go together." Bryan sighed and pressed a kiss to Ray's neck. Ray lifted his head from Bryan's neck and grinned lazily up at the falcon. Bryan pressed their lips together in a soft kiss that Ray quickly deepened.

--------------

Let me know what you think, please!


	23. KaixJulia

Dedicated to Lamanth for requesting it and the very loyal reviews of just about (if not every) chapter. Thank you!

-------------------

Kai and Julia weren't really dating. They were merely seeing each other when they happened to be in the same city at the same time for some amount of time. They would call each other up and meet for dinner followed by a night in the city's hottest club. They weren't attached to each other exclusively, but instead they saw other people when they weren't in the same city at the same time for some amount of time. When they did happen to be together they didn't let their eyes wander to the others around them. They focused on one another until they went their separate ways. They would dance and kiss and explore all night, but they never went all the way. They knew that they weren't in love with each other so they never had sex. The role they played in the other's life was more important anyway. For Kai, Julia was a breath of fresh air. She was intelligent, sharp and witty. She wasn't afraid to tell him when he was being a bastard and she didn't annoy him like all of teammates did either. To Julia, Kai was someone outside her circus family that she could have an intelligent conversation with and at the same time have a lot of fun with.

They had their similarities, but their differences were far more numerous. They didn't mind though because they weren't serious about each other. They explored their feelings, physical and emotional, together without having to worry about commitment or anything similar. Kai didn't expect Julia to give up the circus to be with him and Julia didn't expect Kai to leave his friends to be with her. He understood that the circus was the most important thing to her and she understood that he needed to be there for his friends who were still dealing with all the repercussions of the abbey. So when they happened to be in the same city at the same time for some amount of time they would get together and ignore everyone else, but when they left each other they were free to do as they pleased. When one eventually did fall in love and start a serious relationship the other would step back and become just another friend and that would be alright because they weren't serious about each other. Really, they just wanted to explore, but who was to say that when they did fall in love it wouldn't be with each other.

-----------

Well? How did I do. I kind of like how this one came up. I was really worried that this was going to end up being really, really short, like 100 words, but it's 415 according to word. Yay! I'm proud of myself. Tell me what you think please!


	24. KevinxMariah

I got this request from an anonymous reviewer so I thought I would give it a shot. It's only the second het couple I've written for fan fiction so I'm not sure how it turned out, but I think it's okay. Please read and review.

---------------

Kevin was by nature curious. He was a neko-jin with the spirit of a monkey; it was expected to him. So when his captain's baby sister started to grow up and start to turn into a mature woman he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss her. She had, after all, grown into a beautiful young woman with all the curves that the description implied. He had watched her turn from an obnoxious pre-teen to an intelligent woman. If only she saw him as something more than a pesky little brother to be ignored while she flirted with the older village boys in front of him. He watched daily with growing curiosity what it would be like to be the one she flirted with. Sighing he turned away from the scene in front of him and wandered off. Kevin wasn't sure when it had started to hurt when he watched the wildcat flirt, but now it seemed like his heart was breaking every time her attention was focused elsewhere. He sat down on a rock beside the waterfall trying to puzzle out his feelings for the pink haired girl.

Mariah walked out into the clearing by the waterfall looking for her wayward friend. He had been beside her one minute and then had disappeared the next. Kevin's favorite spot in the entire Hills was the waterfall so it was almost guaranteed that he would be there. She stopped and watched as he threw rocks into the water as he thought. She had noticed the monkey spending more time watching her as they grew older. The wildcat had chalked it up to just another infatuation. Kevin was prone to them so she paid little notice his longing stares, but she was beginning to wonder if that was the right thing to do. Mariah walked over and sat down beside the monkey. "What's wrong Kevin?"

"Nothing. Just thinking." He sighed and briefly turned his attention to Mariah. "What would you do if I kissed you?"

"Why don't you try and find out?" Kevin's eyes widened slightly before he leaned over and pressed their lips together briefly. "I thought you were just suffering from another one of your infatuations."

"I think I might be in love with you Mariah." She smiled and shifted closer to him. They both leaned in for their second kiss and what was going to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

---------------

There you go. I hope you enjoyed it enough to review!

Ian: -clutches Kevin possessively- He's _mine_. Don't you understand that?

of course I do and I would never think to pair you with anyone else, but it was a request and I don't like saying no to requests (although I will if I have to).

Ian: -glares as he holds Kevin-

Kevin: Let go, Ian. You're suffocating me.

Ian: -tightents hold and kisses Kevin to shut him up-


	25. RayxKai

I completely forgot who requested this pairing if someone did. I'm assuming someone did since I wouldn't decide to write this pairing on my own. I'm not a KaixRay RayxKai fan simply because it's such a common pairing, but I'm writing it anyway. This is dedicated to whoever requested it. Let me know and I'll fix this intro. Please read and review!

---------------

Ray was bored. It was really that simple. It was only eleven in the morning and he had already run out of things to do. He had trained in both beyblading and martial arts, watched TV, and meditated. His friends weren't available to hang out with and his boyfriend was locked in his study reading "Lord of the Rings" while refusing to spend any time or attention on him. Growling in frustration he made his way to the study in an attempt to persuade Kai that there were other rooms where they could more thoroughly enjoy themselves. He knocked on the large oak door and waited for answer. When he didn't get one he went in search of something to pick the lock with. He was an expert lock pick after spending two years in Hong Kong and needing to spend the night someplace warm when he couldn't afford a hotel for the evening. Kneeling in front of the door the Chinese tiger easily picked the lock and opened the door. Ray stood and walked into the room glancing around for his lover. Kai was sitting on the lounge chair with his nose buried in a copy of "The Two Towers." It appeared that the phoenix hadn't noticed the tiger's entrance. That was absolutely perfect for Ray. Switching into predator mode he slunk over to the lounge and crawled up it until he barely had to lift his hand to take the book from the phoenix.

Kai stared at him in annoyance. "I was reading that." Ray grinned and placed his hands on the phoenix's shoulders pushing him back against the lounge before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Kai pushed Ray back slightly to look at him properly. "You're bored." Ray nodded, but kept his mouth shut. He was only interested in finding a way to shut his lover up. Deciding that the most direct way was always the best way he moved Kai's hands from his shoulders and pinned them above the phoenix's head. Ray pressed their lips together in another searing kiss that succeeded in making the Russian completely forget about his book for at least a little while.

------------

Short, but that's okay. Let me know what you think, please.


	26. TalaxClaude

Dedicated to Elemental Gypsy who pointed out that I hadn't written a TalaxClaude yet! They're one of my favorite pairings! Anyway, enjoy!

-----------------------

Tala stood in the doorway of his bedroom watching his sleeping lover carefully. He was incredibly worried about his dual minded eagle, but there was little he could do to ease his worries. There was nothing he could do to make life easier on Claude which meant that he would have to continue picking up the shattered pieces of his lover's heart and mind. Sighing he pushed away from the doorframe and walked over to the bed. He climbed on slowly trying not to disturb the sleeping eagle as he slipped his arms around his lithe frame. Claude stirred briefly, but didn't wake instead he simply turned around and snuggled into the wolf's strong chest. Tala pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his lover's head wondering what it was that had caused his breakdown this time. He had a strong feeling that it was somehow connected to the meeting he had with Mr. Dickenson earlier that day, but he didn't know what that meeting was about. He would have to wait for Claude to wake up to question him about it. Tala let his eyes slide shut as he cuddled his lover closer.

When Claude woke up Tala was still holding him tightly. He smiled slightly as he buried his face in the wolf's chest and wrapped long, slender fingers around his shirt. Tala stirred and blinked before placing a kiss on the top of Claude's head. "You woke up" he whispered softly. Claude lifted his head and smiled at his lover before nodding once in the affirmative. "What's wrong love? I came back from practice and found you curled up in bed sound asleep looking like you had been crying."

Claude sighed as he rested his head inches from Tala's. "Mr. Dickenson wanted me to meet this new psychologist. She's supposedly an expert in the field of MPD. It didn't go well. I ran out halfway through the meeting because she kept hitting the worst possible buttons."

Tala frowned as he thought over this new information. "Does Dickenson expect you to see her on a regular basis?"

"That's what he said before he left me alone with her."

"I'll talk to him. Maybe if I explain that she's doing more harm than good and that you're getting the help you need he'll back off." Claude smiled his thanks as he nodded and tried to move closer to his wolf. Tala chuckled and twined their legs together before tugging the eagle closer and into a deep kiss that left both breathless. "I'll do that later though. I think there are far more interesting things to do at the moment." Claude blushed at the insinuation but allowed Tala to shift their positions so that the wolf was straddling the eagle before pressing their lips together into a deep, passionate kiss that would lead to much more.

---------------------

I hope that was good. MPD Multiple Personality Disorder. My favorite disorder to give Claude. I torture him so.

Claude: I hate you

Tala: -hugs Claude tightly- Stop torturing him

Hm... I don't think so. Please review!


	27. TalaxDaichi

Dedicated to Lamanth! I hope you enjoy!

-----------------------

Daichi was annoying a certain redhead wolf by bouncing around the room incessantly. Tala's eye was beginning to twitch as he thought of plenty of ways to maim, decapitate, paralyze and kill the younger redhead. He wasn't even sure why the teen needed a babysitter or why he had been chosen to fulfill that responsibility. Daichi jumped onto the arm of the chair Tala was sitting in only to pitch forward and land in the wolf's lap. Tala glared daggers at the teen who simply grinned sheepishly up at him and then started cackling. The Russian's eye began to twitch once more but then a plan that wouldn't get him in trouble with the BBA while shutting up Daichi flashed through his mind. Grabbing the dragon's shoulders Tala pulled Daichi up into a sitting position and pressed their lips together firmly. Daichi stopped squirming and sat there as he started to respond to the kiss. Tala slipped his tongue into the dragon's mouth completely surprising Daichi. When the wolf pulled back he dumped the younger teen on the floor and walked out of the room to go to his bedroom. Daichi stayed on the floor staring after the older redhead.

Tala was relaxing on his bed staring at his ceiling while enjoying the silence when this door opened to admit a certain redheaded dragon. He raised an eyebrow at the younger teen in question. Daichi walked over ringing his hands nervously while opening his mouth several times only to fail in saying anything. Tala didn't question the dragon opting instead to wait for Daichi to spit out whatever he had come to say. "Will you kiss me again?" Tala was forced to bite back a laugh at the question. He motioned for Daichi to come closer and he did slowly and clearly nervously. When Daichi was standing directly next to the bed Tala shifted so that he could lift the dragon onto the bed beside him. He brought their lips together in a gentle kiss that he took more slowly allowing the dragon to fully experience everything. When they pulled apart Tala laughed at the blush very prominent on the dragon's cheeks.

"Did you enjoy that?" Daichi nodded rapidly, but wisely kept his mouth shut. Tala smirked and pressed their lips together letting his tongue slip into the dragon's mouth and tease the other's into dancing. Daichi's heart was racing and felt like it was going to jump right out of his chest as he kissed the wolf back. The older redhead left him breathless and he was clueless as to why.

------------------

I hope you enjoyed it enough to review.

Tala: You make me such a slut.

you're fun as a slut

Tala: -glares-


	28. KingxKai

Dedicated to Katana! Enjoy and please review!

------------------------

Kai ran his fingers through long white hair affectionately as he lay in bed with his boyfriend. King stirred slightly as his eyelids fluttered open. Kai smiled softly at the dark skinned teen. Said teen shifted in bed and moved closer to the phoenix. Kai's eyes fluttered shut as King's hand started massage his back. He purred softly and snuggled further into King's chest. The ram's arms tightened around the phoenix's thin waist. "You've lost weight since the last time I held you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I've been staying with Tyson again. I always lose a little weight when I live with him because I don't eat as much." King shook his head, but stayed silent on the subject. It wouldn't do to start an argument only hours after being reunited with his boyfriend. "King, watch how low those hands are going" the phoenix chided. King chuckled and moved his hands back up to the Russian's upper back.

"Kai, can I ask you something?" The phoenix nodded as he titled his head back to look up at the white haired blader. "Do you wish I was around more?"

Kai sighed softly as he pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. "Of course I do. I want to be with you, but you're always traveling with Queen. I have to admit I'm a little jealous."

King grinned at his boyfriend and pressed their lips together in another sweet kiss as their positions shifted. King pulled back and smiled at his phoenix. "I'll stay around more if that's what you really want. I never really thought you wanted me around that much." Kai frowned before pulling the ram down into another kiss. King pushed his tongue past Kai's lips and into his mouth gently. Their tongues briefly battled before King won dominance in the kiss and started to explore every nook and cranny of the phoenix's mouth. Kai let his own tongue play over King's teasing him gently. They pulled apart making Kai pout slightly. "It's called self-control Kai and it's something I'm going to be lacking in if we keep this up. You've made it pretty clear that you don't want to have sex so we're going to have to stop."

Kai shifted his grip from King's neck to wrap around his chest. "You want me, don't you?" King nodded as he watched Kai critically. He wasn't sure where this was going. "Then you can have me."

"Are you sure?" Kai nodded. King pressed their lips together as Kai pulled him flush against his own body. Their lips moved against one another's as King let his hands wander over the phoenix's body freely for the first time. Kai gasped softly as King's hands hit a particularly sensitive section of skin. The kiss broke and Kai stared up into eyes he expected to see lustful only to find love.

----------------------

I hope you all enjoyed that enough to review!

Miguel: Do you not understand that Kai is mine?

possessive much?


	29. SanguinexxRobert

Dedicated to Natty Colombian Girl. Please enjoy!

-----------------------

Robert stood in front of his bathroom mirror massaging his shoulder as he tried to ease the knot in it. Sighing he pulled the peroxide out of his medicine cabinet and started to clean the twin puncture marks at his collar bone. He really couldn't say anything to Sanguinex about the marks he left since he was the one who agreed to allow the vampire to feed off of his blood. He also couldn't complain because as soon as he put on a shirt no one would be able to tell that anything was wrong. There had been one time when Sanguinex had drawn blood from his neck and his family had more than a few questions about what happened. Strong arms wrapped around his bare waist making the griffin smiled and lean back against a broad chest. Sanguinex started placing kisses all along his neck. The vampire's hand started to caress his stomach and the nobleman pulled away. "Stop it Sang. I'm not in the mood."

"I can put you in the mood" was the huskily whispered response. Robert's will started to weaken just like it did every time Sanguinex made a move on him. "Why don't we go back to bed?" Robert started to protest and then stopped. Sanguinex pressed their lips together before lifting him off the ground and carrying him back to their king sized four-poster bed. He laid Robert down and started to press kisses all along the griffin's chest and abs. Robert tangled his fingers in Sanguinex's hair tightly pulling his head back up to his own pushing their lips together in a passionate kiss as his lover's hands wander over his entire body carefully eliciting various reactions from the griffin. When they parted Robert stared up into Sanguinex's eyes as he smiled softly. "I told you I could put you in the proper mood for this." The griffin rolled his eyes and pulled the vampire back down into a kiss wanting more of the affectionate gestures.

Robert shifted and stared at his bedside clock that read 11:45 AM. He had already missed three appointments, but Sanguinex made a very convincing argument for staying in bed that involved several heated kisses and sending pleasure coursing through his entire body. He reached and picked up the phone to leave a message with his secretary to reschedule the rest of his appointments as Sanguinex massaged his back and shoulders to make him relax.

----------------------------

There you go! I hope you all enjoyed that. Please review!


	30. GarlandxClaude

Dedicated to Natty Colombian Girl

-------------------------------

Garland wasn't the kind of guy to sit around and not go after what he wants which was exactly why he was able to curl up on his couch with his lover. He had seen something he wanted and gone after it. That something just happened to be Claude. It had taken a little while for Garland to decide that it was okay to go after Claude, but it had been a good decision to hold off on approaching Claude. The Spaniard had told him that if Garland had made a move before things with Barthez had gotten settled and the former Battalion coach had been put in jail for various crimes he would have been rejected outright. Apparently Barthez had been as ruthless and abusive as Boris. The Spanish eagle was currently curled into his chest accepting the butterfly kisses that Garland was placing across his face and neck. Claude was giggling happily as his fingers curled and uncurled around the older blader's shirt. "Garland, that tickles!" The exclamation only served to make Garland more aggressive. They shifted so that Garland had Claude pinned beneath him. "Garland! What if your teammates come back and see us?" The Justice 5 captain smirked devilishly before capturing Claude's lips in a passionate kiss that quickly eliminated the eagle's worries. The worries were still in the back of his mind, but that didn't mean that he was consciously thinking about them. They parted breathing heavily and smiling at one another.

"Still worried about my teammates seeing us?" Claude's eyes narrowed in annoyance. Garland knew full well that it was a constant source of worry for the younger blader since he never enjoyed showing deep affection for his lover when other people were around. "Don't worry about it. If they see us making out on the couch they'll leave or interrupt us so that they can tell us to get a room that isn't supposed to be used by everyone." Garland sighed as he caressed the side of his boyfriend's face. "Do you love me?"

Claude adopted an indignant and hurt look that broke the elder's heart. "Of course I love you! What the hell kind of question is that?"

"A stupid one. I just can't help but doubt it sometimes since you're so opposed to showing affection in front of people." Garland pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss and pulled away.

"I don't like showing affection in public because it was engrained in me when I was younger. When I dated Miguel we were still under Barthez's control and relationships weren't allowed so we had to keep it hidden. I do love you Garland. I'm just not comfortable showing that to other people." Claude tangled his fingers in Garland's hair and pulled him down into another sweet kiss.

-----------------------

Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I started watching movies and completely forgot to update this. -smacks forehead- I hope you all enjoyed this little drabble. Please be kind enough to review!

Claude: You didn't give me two personalities

no.

Claude: Why?

because I'm planning on torturing you in a oneshot in a little bit.

Claude: Damnit!


	31. KaixRay

In all honesty I have no idea if someone requested this pairing or if I just added it to the list. I originally had it listed as RayxKai so it's possible so that it was just a duplicate that I changed around. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

-----------------

Kai was floating in his large in ground pool watching his lover pout beside the pool. He had given up on trying to convince the tiger to join him hours earlier and settled for watching him sit beside on the concrete and pout. Ray stood and started pacing much to Kai's amusement. Deciding that he had tortured Ray long enough he slipped off his float and swam over to the edge of his pool. He grinned when he noticed the tiger openly gawking at him. The phoenix slunk over and slipped his hands over the tiger's hips affectionately. "See something you like lover?" Ray purred as he stepped into the phoenix's chest gently caressing the water-slicked skin. Kai's hand slipped up Ray's side, over his shoulder and stopped beneath the tiger's chin. Ray let Kai tilt his head back slowly as his eyes slipped shut when Kai lowered his lips onto Ray's.

The tiger's purring slowly grew louder as the kiss got deeper. Ray wrapped his arms around his phoenix's neck slowly before Kai pulled away causing the tiger to mewl in disappointment. Kai raised an eyebrow as he smirked. Ray was pouting in hopes of getting another kiss which Kai granted him. Kai shifted his grip in order to lift his lover up off the ground. Ray didn't protest assuming that he was going to be carried up to bed and satisfied. Kai, however, had very different plans for his tiger as he made his way over to the in ground hot tub and climbed in. Ray pulled away mildly freaking out as he was slowly lowered into the water. It wasn't a secret that Ray didn't enjoy getting wet except when he was taking a shower or standing under a waterfall while meditating and even then it was only a necessity that made him get wet. Kai settled Ray in his lap and pulled his close into a passionate kiss.

Ray shifted so that he was straddling his boyfriend and tangled his fingers in the phoenix's hair. When they parted he sent an annoyed glare at Kai. "I hate being wet." Kai simply laughed him off and cuddled him close as their lips met into another passionate kiss that stole Ray's breath away.

-----------------------

There you go! I hope you enjoyed it enough to review. As of posting this I am one review shy of 200 reviews! Yay! Thank you all so much for that! It's greatly appreciated.

Kai: They get it

oh hush you... you're in the next chapter you know

Kai: Who am I paired with?

Spencer. -grins evilly- You get to have some fun.

Kai: Okay...

Miguel: Why can't he have fun with me?

because I said so.


	32. SpencerxKai

Dedicated to kaiswings and Jaheira1000. And no kaiswings this is not that odd of a pairing. I personally love this pairing. They're adorable together.

Warning: This is probably rated M because there's some serious loving going on between Spencer and Kai.

-----------------------

Spencer was swimming laps in his lover's pool early in the morning with the knowledge that said lover was still sound asleep in bed. He shouldn't wake up until Spencer got back into the room and started the shower. Once he was in the shower Kai would wake and decide to join him for a little morning fun. He finished his morning laps and returned to his bedroom. Spencer turned on the hot water and stripped before stepping into the shower. He stood under the steaming spray for a few minutes before turning the temperature down when he heard Kai in the bathroom. He pretended to not have noticed his lover's entrance as he enjoyed the feel of the water on his body until tentative hands made themselves known on his broad back. Despite the fact that they had been dating for five years and living together for three years Kai was still hesitant. He absolutely refused to start anything sexual between them. It was up to Spencer to read his lover's moods and determine when it was best to make a move. He turned around and took Kai's hands into his own gently. He pressed gentle kisses against the phoenix's knuckles gently making the younger man blush lightly. Spencer chuckled as he recognized his lover's mood as one that would allow the whale to successfully make a move. He pinned Kai against the wall of the shower and started pressing kisses all along the phoenix's neck and shoulders.

Kai gasped as he felt Spencer's hands wander over his naked body touching every sensitive spot that only the older Russian knew. Spencer had the ability to make Kai feel so incredibly alive. It was still a foreign feeling after all the years they had been dating and it still even felt a little odd to have Spencer's hands all over his body. Spencer lifted him up forcing Kai to wrap his legs around the elder's waist. "Spencer" he whispered as their lips came together in a hungry kiss that could never satisfy either of them. They needed more and no matter how passionate the kisses got they needed more than that to be truly satisfied. "Spencer, I need you." They bodies moved well together as they made love slowly. Spencer took his time, drawing out the phoenix's pleasure. They climaxed together leaving them both truly pleased. Kai buried his face in Spencer's shoulder smiling happily. "I love you Spencer."

"I know. I love you too."

"Do I tell you that enough?"

"Yes. I love you Kai. More than anything in the world."

----------------------

I hope you enjoyed that steamy bit of writing. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Please review!

Miguel: -eyebrow twitches- Kai is mine. Don't you understand this?

yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll eventually write another oneshot for you two.

Kai: I should hope so.


	33. TysonxKai

Dedicated to Cascading Iris who requested the pairing. I hope I did this couple justice since I'm not the biggest fan of them.

----------------

Tyson really had matured over the years since the end of their beyblading days. He knew when it was time to shut up and when it was time to speak his mind. He even knew which of his lover's buttons not to push when he wanted to avoid an argument. He also knew the proper order to push his lover's buttons when he wanted information that said lover was withholding from him. At the moment, however, all Tyson wanted was to hold his lover and relax for a few hours before they were expected at the restaurant for their reunion. His lover was not at all being helpful in this situation and was being incredibly obstinate about the whole thing. Sighing Tyson got off the bed they had shared for two years and walked over to his lover to whisper softly into his ear. "Kai, love, you don't have to get that done right now. You can work on it tomorrow when you go into the office and you know it. Come lay down with me for awhile." Kai shook his head firmly in the negative making his younger lover sigh. Giving up on persuading Kai to join him on the bed verbally the dragon began to press kisses all along the curve of the phoenix's neck. The papers Kai had been studying slipped from his hands as he tilted his head back and to the side to allow Tyson access to more of his neck. The Japanese 25-year-old took his 27-year-old lover up on the offer as his hands slipped gently over slender hips and around the Russian's waist.

Kai turned around in Tyson's embrace and leaned up to press their lips together in a gentle kiss. Tyson quickly won dominance like he always did as the kiss deepened into one filled with passion. They broke apart and Kai sighed softly in resignation. "Alright, I'll lie down with you for a little bit. Don't expect me to completely ignore my work though. I need to at least look over it before I go to work tomorrow." Tyson nodded in silent agreement to the compromise before leading Kai over to the bed and pulling him close. Kai didn't say anything more as Tyson started pressing butterfly kisses along his neck, shoulders and face. He shifted and cuddled into the dragon's chest as he let his eyes slip shut. He really was exhausted and taking a nap with his loving boyfriend sounded like a wonderful idea. Tyson smiled softly as he pressed on last kiss to Kai's forehead and held him tightly. He wasn't that tired and knew he wouldn't fall asleep, but that didn't mean he couldn't allow his lover some peace and quiet in order to catch up on the sleep he wasn't getting enough of at night. Besides, Kai looked like a beautiful angel when he slept. One of Tyson's favorite things to do was watch his lover sleep soundly in his arms.

------------------

I hope you enjoyed that. Please review and let me know!

Kai: You're making me into a slut. You've paired me with 11 people so far.

so? you go so well with so many people!

Miguel: He only belongs to me!

-giggles- that's what you think. -grins evilly- there are four more people you're being paired with as of the now.


	34. GarlandxBryan

Dedicated to Winter-Rae!

-----------------------

Garland went after what he wanted and his current fixation was a certain Russian falcon sitting on his bed watching him curiously. Garland walked over and sat down next to Bryan with a smirk on his face that made the Russian raise an eyebrow in question. The Justice 5 captain leaned in to press a kiss to Bryan's lips only to have said teen to stand up and walk over to the window. Garland sighed as he turned to watch his crush. "You didn't honestly think it would be that easy did you?"

"Can you clarify that statement?"

Bryan turned around and leaned against the window. "You didn't honestly you could just lean in for a kiss like that without asking me out on a date first did you?" Garland blinked several times as the question sank in. Giving a soft growl he stood and walked over to stand only inches from Bryan's body. Bryan raised an eyebrow as he made a move to walk away, but Garland grabbed his shoulders and pressed their lips together in a fiery kiss. The falcon's knees started to buckle as electricity the strength of a large lightning bolt surged through his body. He wrapped his arms around Garland's neck as the elder's hands moved down his chest and finally rested on the falcon's hips. Bryan gasped into the kiss as Garland started massaging his hips and the older blader didn't pass up the opportunity to slip his tongue into the falcon's mouth. Bryan tried to fight back and win dominance in the kiss, but he couldn't find it in himself to stop the immense pleasure that Garland was producing in his body. They parted breathing heavily and staring into each others eyes.

"I'll take you out to dinner tonight, but first I want to repeat that." Bryan nodded his consent as their lips met in a second blazing kiss that left them both breathless and eager for more, but when Garland's hand slipped up the front of the falcon's shirt Bryan stopped him. Garland pulled away slowly as his hand went to the side of Bryan's neck. "Too fast?" Bryan nodded as he stared up into captivating silver eyes. "Sorry. I got carried away."

"It's okay. Just slow down a bit." Their lips met in their third kiss, but there was something different about it. Bryan grinned to himself when he realized that Garland was taking his words to heart and slowing things down.

---------------

Please review! I hope you enjoyed it enough to do that. -grins-


	35. GarlandxTala

I swear I will reply to all those lovely reviews like I usually do as soon as the sight lets me. -pouts- Thank you though to all those who have reviewed this and "Miracles" since last night.

Dedicated to Winter-Rae. I think I know have all of your Garland pairing requests fulfilled.

--------------------------

Tala had never imagined that anything could feel this _good_. Those hands felt absolutely amazing against his warm, slick skin as he and his lover hid from the world in their bedroom. Combined with the kisses being pressed firmly along his neck and the multiple hickeys he was going to have to hide when they rejoined society he was in heaven. Every move Garland made was bliss and pulled soft moans, purrs and hums from the redheaded Russian. Garland's lips descended upon his neck once again as his tongue flicked out to tease heated skin. Tala moaned softly as the action combined with the older blader's hands moving lower forced fire into his nervous system. This truly was heaven for the redhead. A few hours alone with Garland were all he needed to make the rest of the world and the problems that came with it disappear from Tala's mind. The wolf turned his head in hopes of getting a real kiss that would leave him breathless as Garland's kisses had a tendency to do. He was quickly obliged and the kiss that started out innocent quickly turned heated. Garland pulled away and smirked softly. "Enjoying yourself?" Tala nodded, his eyes closed and a smile gracing his face. The platinum haired blader chuckled. "How's your back feeling? Better?" Tala nodded again as he began to wonder where his lover was going with his questions. "Then how about I stop the massage and we get started on something a little more interesting?" Garland shifted and sat beside the wolf waiting for an answer that came in the form of a pout.

"I was enjoying that though!" Tala pouted as he turned onto his side to face his lover.

Garland shifted and pushed Tala onto his back. "I know, but this is far more enjoyable and pleasurable." He pressed their lips together and Tala felt himself giving in like he always did when Garland made a move, but he knew he had to deny his lover his desires.

Garland raised an eyebrow at the wolf in curiosity. It wasn't like Tala to deny him. "My ass hurts" Tala stated firmly getting a laugh out of Garland. "It's not funny! It's been hours and I can still barely walk without pain shooting up my ass!" Tala returned to pouting as Garland buried his face in Tala's neck.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you screw me."

"I know. I just thought I should tell you." Garland pressed their lips together in another sweet kiss purposely holding back the intensity so that Tala wouldn't think he was trying to push him. His wolf could be skittish at times and it would take Garland hours to coax the Russian back into bed afterwards.

---------------------------

Admit it! How many of you have dirty minds and thought they were having sex? -laughs- That's alright. I wrote it like that on purpose. -grins- Please review!


	36. RayxLeexRay

Dedicated to Alexys.

-----------------------------------------------

Ray never seemed capable of understanding his relationship with Lee. There was a lot of give and take, but there were a lot of arguments too. Their biggest arguments were always about where they lived. Ray longed to live in a large city like Hong Kong or Beijing while Lee was hesitant to leave the safety and familiarity of White Tiger Hills. It was what they were arguing about before giving up and going to bed avoiding contact with the other despite the fact that they share a full sized bed. Ray sighed softly as he shifted and faced his lover. Lee wasn't asleep and Ray could tell. It was always easy to tell when the lion had fallen asleep because he always purred when he was asleep. Ray moved over and pressed his chest against his lover's back before wrapping his arm around his lithe waist. The tiger pressed a gentle kiss to Lee's shoulder hoping to get his lover to stop ignoring him. "I love you, Lee. I want you to be happy. I hate arguing like that, but you know I've never been happy here. I don't belong here like you do."

Lee turned around to face the clearly heartbroken tiger. He pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss before he responded. "That's just it Ray. You don't belong here, but I do. One of us is going to have to give up and live where we don't want to if we're going to stay together. The village has big plans for me Ray. They want me to take my grandfather's place as head elder and you know that I want that. This community has done nothing but support us and I can't help but feel like I owe them something."

Ray squeezed his lover gently as eh pressed their lips together in another sweet kiss. "We don't owe them anything Lee. Don't you remember what we went through to get their approval? We went to hell and back because of what they thought of our relationship. You want them to support us so badly that you don't hear the whispered insults that they throw our way when we're affectionate in front of them. Please, Lee, I know you don't want to, but I think we can be a lot happier if we leave here. All I'm asking is that you give it serious thought."

Lee shifted as he pushed Ray back onto the bed. "I'll promise to think about it seriously if you think about staying in the village seriously." Ray nodded as he smiled. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and a struggle for dominance quickly ensued. Ray smiled as they fought over who would be on top just like they did every night with mixed results.

------------------------

Please review! I would have updated last night, but between not feeling well and the site being weird about updates I decided not to. I hope you enjoyed it!


	37. RobertxJohnny

I know, I know, it's not that odd of a pairing, but I just couldn't say no to Winter! I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Dedicated to Winter-Rae

----------------------------------

Johnny slipped into the hot tub with Robert thrilled that Enrique and Oliver had finally left the German's castle for their Italian villa. Robert tugged the salamander into his lap and smiled softly at him. Johnny smirked and settled himself between his griffin's legs. He leaned his back into Robert's chest as the older noble began to massage his stomach gently. "You're a lot more relaxed than you have been the past couple of days. Are Oliver and Enrique that much of a nuisance to you?" Johnny only nodded as he felt Robert's other hand move to massage the back of his neck. Johnny sighed as he shifted so that he could face the griffin with a small smile. Robert pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss before pulling back and gently turning the salamander so that his back was facing the griffin again. His hands started working on the muscles that were still tense from a week of interaction with their louder teammates. Johnny was perfectly capable of dealing them when he wanted, but he had been looking forward to time alone with his German lover and hated that they interrupted that time. He had been dropping hints for them to leave all week before they finally decided that they would have more fun in Rome than in Germany.

Robert placed gentle kisses along the curve of Johnny's neck when he realized that the Highlander was starting to brood. "I have to leave in three days or my father's going to have my head. That doesn't leave us a lot of time together." Robert continued placing kisses along his salamander's neck as he waited for Johnny to continue speaking. "I wanted to spend the week with you, not with you, Enrique and Oliver. We won't be able to get any more time together until Christmas and that's three months away."

"I'm sure I can find some time in between then and now to sneak away to Glasgow for a week to visit you." Johnny turned so that he was once again facing the griffin. He opened his mouth to say something but was quickly silenced with a passionate kiss. He moaned softly as Robert's tongue played over his own and explored his mouth. Robert shifted them both so that they were both a little more comfortable as they stayed deep in their kiss. When they pulled apart Robert placed a quick kiss on the forehead before cuddling Johnny close to his chest.

------------------------------

Please review and let me know what you think!


	38. GarlandxBrooklyn

This is a repost of Chapter 35 because for some reason it stopped showing up on the site. I don't know why, but hopefully this will fix the problem.

Dedicated to Winter-Rae

--------------------------------  
Brooklyn had always intrigued Garland. He never could figure out what was going on inside the prodigy's head when he wasn't focused on beyblading. That mystery is what drew the older blader to him, but what kept him around were the tender moments they shared in the early morning before the rest of their team was awake and before training started for the day. Those moments where they would curl up in bed and share the sweetest kisses that differed so greatly from the passionate ones they shared at night after the others had gone to bed. They would curl up in bed content to be in each others arms without the rest of the world demanding their attention. It also was the only time they could really be a couple whose only focus was each other. Those few hours between when they retired to their bedroom in the evening, with the door locked, and left their room in the morning to join their teammates for breakfast were absolute bliss. They both cherished those hours were what allowed them to survive the day. Brooklyn smiled softly as Garland showered his face with butterfly kisses. Their lips met briefly before Garland returned to placing barely there kisses all across Brooklyn's face and neck. The ginger haired blader shifted so that he could rest his head on Garland's chest and relax for a few minutes. It was almost time to join their friends, but these last few moments would not be wasted. They would cuddle in silence only breaking it to whisper soft 'I love you's to each other. Garland's well toned arms wrapped around Brooklyn's frame snugly. Their bodies fit together well without any awkwardness in the way they fit against one another. Brooklyn gently nuzzled Garland's chest before lifting his head in hopes of getting a kiss which his older love quickly obliged him with. They parted smiling softly as Brooklyn whispered his affection for Garland. Garland grinned and pressed their lips together in a second kiss. He started to say something, but stopped when the alarm went off signaling that it was time for their time together to end and their time with their teammates and coach to begin. Sighing in resignation they shared one last kiss before climbing out of bed and heading down to the kitchen.

-----------------------------------

Wow, that was a really long paragraph. -sweatdrops- It's somewhere between 300 and 400 words long. Please review and let me know what you think!


	39. JohnnyxOliver

This one I wrote for myself. Don't ask why, but I like this pairing. I think they're cute together. Enjoy!

---------------------------------

Johnny sat on the edge of his bed thinking over the events of the previous night. Nothing had been planned and he wasn't sure if he had made a huge mistake or taken the biggest risk with the greatest payoff in his life. He wouldn't find out if his night with Oliver was right for both of them until the Frenchman woke up. They hadn't been drunk, but they hadn't been completely sober either. It was nerve wracking just sitting their waiting for his friend to wake up. He felt soft hands tentatively touching the bare skin on his back before he realized that Oliver was awake. As much as he wanted to turn around and question the unicorn he couldn't bring himself to, but it didn't really matter. Oliver seemed content to stay silent as he wrapped his arms around the salamander's shoulders and pressed a kiss to his neck. Johnny placed his hand over Oliver's arm and smiled softly. The Frenchman was too dramatic about things that bothered him for their night together to be bothering him in any way shape or form. "I got cold without you" Oliver whispered into Johnny's ear. The Scotsman finally shifted to turn and face his Frenchman. "Come lie down again. I'm still tired, but I don't think I can fall back asleep without you." Johnny nodded before he pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss that was quickly reciprocated.

"Come on, let's go back to sleep. We have a lot to talk about when we get up though."

Oliver smiled as he pressed a kiss to Johnny's cheek. "Not that much. All we have to talk about is where you're taking me to dinner tonight." Johnny grinned as he pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"I'll let you pick the restaurant." Johnny pulled Oliver back into the middle of the bed and tugged the covers over their bodies. He placed one last gentle kiss on Oliver's lips before settling down to go back to sleep.

Oliver turned over so that he could bury his face in Johnny's chest. "Stop worrying Highlander. I'm all yours from now on." Johnny smiled as he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Oliver's head.

"That's good because I wasn't planning on letting you go."

----------------------------

If I didn't have a splitting headache right now I'd say something witty, but I do have a splitting headache so I'm not going to say anything. Please review though!


	40. HiroxClaude

This is another one that I wrote for myself. I love this pairing, but it doesn't seem to get a lot of support. Please enjoy!

--------------------------------

Claude was his friends closely as they reacted very badly to his announcement. This had not gone how he wanted it to go. He had honestly expected his friends to be more supportive than they were being. He lowered his eyes feeling hurt and betrayed by their cold reception to his news. "I'm in love with him. I don't want to spend my life with anyone but him. He doesn't want to settle down if that's what you're worried about. He has as much interest in traveling as I do. I'm sorry that you all don't approve and as much as I want to remain your friend I can't if you make me choose. I'm moving to Bay City to live with Hiro and that's that. Please, be my friends and support me in this."

Miguel walked over and squeezed his best friend's shoulder. "If I don't hear from you once a week I'm going to be on the first flight to Japan to kick somebody's ass. Got it?" Claude nodded and smiled.

"I got it."

"Good. I think Hiro's waiting for you outside."

"He is." Claude waved as he walked out of the apartment and headed down to where his lover was waiting with their car. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to the older man's lips. "I love you."

Hiro raised an eyebrow as he wrapped his arms around Claude's lithe body and pulled him close. "I love you too." He pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss before stepping aside to open the door for his eagle. "How are you feeling? It didn't go too badly did it?"

"They're worried that I'm going to get hurt, but I don't think it'll be a problem. I know you won't hurt me and they'll always be my friends." Hiro grinned at Claude and pressed their lips together in another kiss. Claude reached up and rested his hands on either side of Hiro's neck as Hiro slipped his tongue into the eagle's mouth to explore the familiar cavern. They parted, but didn't go too far as they continued to share sweet kisses that lasted only a second. "I do love you."

"I know and I will always love you. Come on, we're going to miss our flight at this rate." Claude nodded and climbed into the rental car as Hiro waited to close the door for him.

Hours later Claude hung up the phone after finally convincing Miguel that he was alright and that he would call in a week. He climbed into bed with Hiro and snuggled up to him with a contented sigh. Hiro chuckled. "Happy love?"

"Very." Their lips met in a sweet kiss before they turned out the light and went to sleep.

-----------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	41. MichaelxLee

This is another pairing that I adore and decided needed love in this story. I hope you enjoy!

------------------------

Michael shifted in bed reaching out for his lover to find only a pillow and sheets. Frowning he forced himself to sit up and look around for said lover. He spotted his neko sitting beside the window staring out over the city. Lee looked up and smiled softly at Michael before leaving the window to climb back into bed. "It's awfully early for you to be up" Lee teased. It was only about seven in the morning, but the lion was used to getting up before the sun rose to do chores in the village. Michael didn't say anything. He pulled Lee down into his arms before pulling the covers over their bodies and holding him close. Their lips met in a brief, chaste kiss before Michael closed his eyes to go back to sleep. Lee chuckled softly, but decided it was best to oblige his lover and cuddled in close to the eagle's frame. He really should have known better than to try and sneak out of bed for a few hours. Michael always woke up when Lee got out of bed and somehow always managed to convince the lion that it was better to stay in bed with just a look. Sighing the lion shifted so that he could study his sleeping lover's face. He smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead before snuggling in close again with his head tucked beneath Michael's chin.

Lee slowly opened his eyes surprised that he had managed to fall asleep again. Before his eyes even had a chance to focus he found them slipping shut as soft, familiar lips pressed against his. He smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms loosely around Michael's neck purring in satisfaction. Michael pulled back briefly only to return to their kiss seconds later. Lee's purr was getting louder much to Michael's amusement. He pulled away and smirked slightly at his lover. "Enjoying that?" Lee nodded before tugging impatiently at his eagle's neck hoping to get another kiss. Michael obliged and brought their lips together in another kiss. Things were just starting to heat up when the phone started ringing. Pulling away and giving a frustrated sigh Michael reached for the phone knowing that it was Judy calling to find out why he was once again late for practice. "Hello?"

"Michael, its Judy. You were supposed to be at practice over an hour ago. Are you sick or injured?"

"No, Judy. I'm not sick or injured. I am, however, in the middle of seducing my lover who flew into New York for three days late last night so I didn't have a chance to do it, or more correctly him, then."

"Michael!"

"I'm hanging up now." True to his word he hung up, but didn't return his attention to a grinning Lee until he took it off the hook so that they wouldn't be interrupted again. "Now, where were we?" Lee laughed at his lover before pulling him down into a heated kiss.

---------------------------------

Poor Judy, I'm always so mean to her. -shrugs- Oh well! I hope you all enjoyed that little bit of fluff. Let me know what you think in a review please!


	42. KaixMax

Dedicated to Iluvbeyblade.

--------------------------------------

Kai wasn't sure when his brotherly affection towards his blond teammate had turned to something more romantic and seemingly forbidden. He had seen Max as a little brother for so long that it was a surprise that after a summer away in America with his mother had changed his perception of the blond so drastically. He had grown up a lot that summer physically, emotionally and mentally. Kai couldn't help but to begin to see him in a new light, but that didn't stop him from being surprised at Max's confession of long held feelings for the phoenix. That had led to a very awkward conversation for both of them, but eventually it led to their decision to try a relationship. That had been three years ago. They were still together, still happy and doing well despite the doubts of their friends and Max's family. They were different, which both willingly acknowledged, but they were madly in love with each other so they put their differences aside. Max rolled over in bed and smiled up at his lover briefly before snuggling into his strong chest. "Love you Kai."

"Love you too Max." Kai placed a gentle kiss on the top of the turtle's head that resembled the brotherly affection he used to show than the tender loving affection he showed after they decided on a relationship. Max tilted his head back sensing something change in Kai's attitude. He raised an eyebrow in question, but got his answer in the form of a sweet kiss placed on his lips. "Why do you stay with me Max?"

"'Cause I love you silly." Kai smiled at the blonde's sleepily voiced answer. "Sleep" he ordered softly before snuggling back into Kai's bare chest. The phoenix couldn't blame his turtle for being tired, after all it was one in the morning and they had been very active earlier. They were both exhausted, but Kai's mind wouldn't let him sleep as he thought over all the reasons he had fallen in love with his younger lover. Smiling softly to himself he realized that it was impossible to count all the reasons that he had fallen for the young man curled so contently in his arms. Before closing his eyes and letting sleep claim him Kai placed a gentle kiss on Max's neck. Max hummed in pleasure as his fingers curled gently against Kai's warm chest. "Forever?" It was a common question from the blonde that he only asked to reassure that Kai wasn't going to disappear from his life and Kai always gave him the same answer.

"I'll stay with you for as long as you want me."

------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed that bit of fluff! Please review!

Max: That's different.

Kai: Don't you prefer me to be his older brother figure?

Yes, but Iluvbeyblade requested that you be paired up and I just didn't have the heart to say no to such a cute coupling. -grin-

Max: You're scary.


	43. ClaudexKai

Sorry I didn't update last night. School's been keeping me busy so I haven't had much time to write. I hope that this fluffy little drabble makes up for it.

Dedicated to SilverKaya

--------------------------------------------

Claude pulled his lover down on to the couch to stop his pacing. Kai gave him an indignant look that screamed for Claude to leave him to pace like he wanted to. Claude tightened his hold on the phoenix to keep him sitting firmly on the eagle's lap. He pressed a light kiss to Kai's lips before lying down on the couch with Kai held in his chest. He sighed and nuzzled his neck gently. "Stop fussing. It's me, not Osma so there's nothing to worry about."

"There is something to worry about! Claude! You haven't switched personalities in over a year! To have you suddenly switch like you did isn't something to ignore! What if something's really wrong with you?" Kai stared into Claude's eyes clearly distressed.

Claude gently ran his fingers through Kai's two-toned hair to soothe him. "I love you Kai. If there were something wrong with me I would tell you. I probably switched personalities because Osma is a lot more aggressive than I am and much more capable of defending you. They weren't going to back off no matter how many times you had said 'no.' I had to do something. As soon as they backed off I switched back. Please, believe me when I say that I'm okay." Claude pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. "I do love you and I tell you everything."

"I love you too. I can't help but worry about you. You went through as much shit in your lifetimes as I have." Claude simply smiled before pressing their lips into a sweet kiss. He ran his tongue over the phoenix's lips asking for entrance that was readily granted. Their kiss didn't last long, but it didn't need to. There would be plenty more than that later in the evening. For now they would be more than happy to cuddle until it was time to go to bed. Kai shifted in Claude's embrace as he wrapped his fingers around the fabric of the eagle's shirt still worried. Claude rubbed his lover's back gently to try and get him to relax. "Don't switch like that again if you can help it. We'll find ways to get around sleaze bags that don't end in you switching personalities. It worries me to no end."

"I'll do my best" Claude whispered softly. The eagle pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss before tightening his arms around Kai's lithe frame. He felt Kai relax slightly in his arms making him smile softly.

----------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed that! For those of you who don't know I love to make Claude have multiple personality disorder and his other personality is named Osma. Please review!


	44. JosephxKevin

I was supposed to write KaixHilary for this chapter, but I didn't have any inspiration so I wrote JosephxKevin instead.

Dedicated to Natty Colombian Girl

------------------------------

All of their friends said that they were too similar to ever succeed as a couple. They would eventually get sick of each other and break up, but they were proving them wrong day by day. Kevin pounced on Joseph as they relaxed in their Joseph's home in his village. Joseph laughed softly as he tugged Kevin down into his arms and a loving kiss. Kevin grinned as he shifted so that he was lying more comfortably on top of the older blader. Their kiss slowly deepened as Joseph shifted beneath the monkey until he could flip their positions and take control of the entire situation. It wasn't like Kevin would mind that he did. The younger blader's hands slipped up Joseph's chest and around his neck pulling their bodies closer together. Joseph's hands started to wander over the exposed skin of Kevin's upper body silently thanking the monkey for not putting a shirt on that morning. Slowly his hands slipped lower until they were just above the waistband of Kevin's shorts. He gave a gentle tug asking permission to take things further, but was denied as Kevin's fingers slowly entwined with Joseph's. The older male pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "You're not interested?"

"No, I'm interested, but you need to learn to slow things down. Just because we haven't seen each other in a couple weeks doesn't mean you can have me without working for it." Kevin grinned up at his lover who promptly rolled his eyes and returned to the kiss briefly before moving to the monkey's neck. Kevin gasped and gave Joseph's hand a gentle squeeze as the latter's lips made themselves known at the very sensitive junction of the monkey's neck and shoulder. "No fair" he gasped out as Joseph continued to tease him. "That's one of my weak spots." Kevin's eyes slid shut as Joseph's free hand began to caress his chest gently adding to the pleasure coursing through his veins. Joseph could feel Kevin giving in and knew just where to massage the monkey in order to get him to completely give up. His hand slipped behind Kevin's back as he caressed the small of his lover's back occasionally scraping his nails against the skin. All resistance from Kevin disappeared as he completely relaxed at the intimate touches.

---------------------

I hope you enjoyed this enough to review! Thank you for reading!

Kevin: Weren't you supposed to write me as seme?

Joseph: You're complaining?

Kevin: No, but still...

oh hush, you got satisfied so don't question it.


	45. KaixBrooklyn

Dedicated to Iluvbeyblade

--------------------------------

Brooklyn was standing in front of the large bay windows watching the snow pile up on the ground wondering when it was going to stop. Strong arms wrapped tightly around his waist as a chin rested on his shoulder. "How long will the storm last?"

"It's hard to tell. It could last a few hours or it could last a few weeks. The weather here isn't exactly predictable. We don't have to worry though since the mansion is completely self-sufficient. We have generators to keep the electricity running and enough food to last for a while especially since it's just the two of us."

Brooklyn turned around to face Kai and smiled softly. "You're feeling talkative today" he commented softly as he draped his arms loosely around Kai's neck.

The phoenix chuckled softly before pulling him in for a sweet kiss. They parted briefly as Kai smirked at his lover. "I'm not really in a talkative mood. There are other things I'd rather do." Their lips met again in a sweet kiss that made their hearts race. Brooklyn smiled lazily up at the phoenix surprised to find himself pulled over to the fireplace. They curled up on the floor in front of the fire together. Kai seemed to content to just hold Brooklyn, but that wasn't what the prodigy really wanted from his lover. He turned around in Kai's hold and pressed their lips together. Kai's arms tightened as their kiss deepened slowly. Brooklyn rested his hand on the back of Kai's neck keeping him from pulling away. The Russian's hands began to massage the younger man's stomach. Years had passed since they battled in BEGA's headquarters and they had long since buried their problems in favor of exploring their fascination of each other.

Brooklyn wasn't sure why Kai fascinated him just like Kai couldn't pin down what it was about Brooklyn that made it okay to be truly intimate and open, but they were perfectly happy with their relationship. They tried not to question their emotions to much simply because it had a tendency to lead to headaches and confusion. All they needed to know was that they were happy and healing because of each other. They both had psychological and emotional scars that were slowly disappearing under the affectionate gestures of the other. Brooklyn pulled away and rested his head on Kai's chest content to watch the fire dance for them.

-------------------------

Yay for fluff! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	46. RickxMichael

Dedicated to Elemental Gypsy!

---------------------------

Michael paced in the waiting room before his team's battle against the Majestics. He was nervous, but he wasn't about to let his teammates see that so he had chosen to stay behind in the waiting room while they went and watched the battle between the White Tigers and Blitzkrieg Boys. The door opened making Michael jump and turn to face whoever had intruded on his worried thoughts and private time. Rick walked through the door before closing it and closing the gap between their bodies until there was only a few inches left. Michael started to say something but stopped when Rick started to massage his scalp gently to calm him. He sighed and closed the distance easily between their bodies. He rested his forehead against Rick's shoulder as he hummed in pleasure at the relaxing touch. "Thank you" he whispered ever so softly. Rick placed a gentle kiss on the side of Michael's neck getting the eagle's full attention. Michael lifted his head and stared up into the bison's eyes curiously. "How did you know I was here?"

"You're predictable. You always get nervous before a battle, but you hate yourself if you let others see it. This was the logical place to look for you. Would you like me to distract you?" Michael smiled as he nodded. Rick pressed their lips together in a kiss that was anything but sweet. It was demanding and passionate, but all of Rick's kisses were like that and Michael wouldn't have it any other way. He fed off of his lover's passion and was often able to turn it into energy to use in a beybattle. Michael leaned into the kiss as his lips parted allowing his older lover access to his mouth. Rick didn't pass the opportunity up as he slid his tongue into the younger American's mouth and searched every corner. He let his hands slide down Michael's sides to rest on his butt before giving it a rough grope that caused Michael to raise himself on his toes and moan softly in pleasure. They pulled away breathing heavily and smiling. "It's almost time for us to battle." Michael nodded no longer nervous about the outcome of his battle.

---------------------------

I hope you enjoyed that! Please review! I thought it was rather fluffy and sexy at the same time. That could just be me though. -sweatdrops-


	47. MichaelxKai

Dedicated to Elemental Gypsy

----------------------------

Kai shifted under the intense gaze of his lover. He was on the dance floor letting the music guide his body so that he was making it harder and harder for Michael to sit on the side lines just watching. Eventually Michael would give up and join him on the dance floor for awhile before insisting that they go home for some time alone together. This was a familiar process given the fact that Kai loved to go out to gothic clubs and Michael hated dancing. As his body took over and moved to the music on its own he let his mind wander over his relationship with Michael. They had only been dating for a year, but the phoenix was beginning to think that he couldn't live without his eagle. Giving a mental sigh he realized that he was addicted to the kisses Michael lavished on him. He was longing for Michael to hurry up and come over so that he could get one of those kisses that made his mind go blank.

Kai wouldn't mind going home or rather going to bed with his lover, but he wanted to dance for a few hours first. He wound down low with his back to Michael knowing that it was only a matter of seconds before he felt those familiar and wanted hands on his hips. True to his prediction as he came back up Michael's hands slipped over his waist and down to his hips giving a gentle squeeze. Michael moved with him grinding their bodies together to the beat of the music. The eagle tilted Kai's head back and pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. Deeper, more passionate, longer kisses would have to wait until they were alone. They danced together forgetting the rest of the world was there as they relished the feel of the other's body pressed so close, so intimately together. Later they would perform a different dance to a different beat, but for now this would satisfy them both.

-----------------------

Thanks for suggesting the pairing Gypsy! They're so cute together. I'm thinking about writing a oneshot with these two. Request it in a review if you want it to get done in the near future. Please review!


	48. LeexKai

Dedicated to Jaheira1000.

* * *

Lee growled in annoyance as he and Kai were interrupted for what seemed like the millionth time, but was really only the third. It seemed that like they weren't going to be able to get any further than kissing at all. Kai placed a gentle kiss on his lips before getting up to answer the door that was still being pounded on. He yanked it open looking murderous and making the White Tigers take a collective step back. "Go away" he growled before slamming the door and turning the lock over. Lee smirked as he watched Kai walk back to bed and climb in. Lee pushed him down onto the bed and pressed their lips together in a fierce kiss. The lion was just starting to get somewhere as he pulled the phoenix's shirt off when a pounding on the door followed by a shout to get their asses downstairs interrupted them yet again. Kai stared up at him clearly as annoyed as he was. He frowned when Lee started grinning knowing full well that his lover could be as evil as Bryan when he was feeling irritated. "What?" 

"I'm going to make them leave us the hell alone until _we_ decide to be around them." Kai laughed softly as he watched Lee exit the room. Lee stormed down the steps and glared at the bladers gathered in the living room of the house they were all staying in.

"Something wrong Lee?" Mr. Dickenson inquired innocently.

"The next person who interrupts my time with Kai is going to find himself or herself tied to a large boulder in the middle of the lake in the backyard. Is that understood?" The quick, energetic nods he received from everyone else were enough for him. He turned on his heel and went back upstairs hoping that he'd be able to finally make love to his phoenix without interruption.

He locked the door and joined Kai on the bed. "Will they leave us alone?" Lee didn't say anything as he pressed their lips together in a kiss that left Kai breathless and wanting so much more. Unfortunately Mr. Dickenson apparently didn't understand that Kai and Lee really wanted to be alone because he sent Hiro back up to rouse them out of bed. Kai smirked up at Lee before making sure that no one would bother them anytime soon. "God Lee! Harder! Harder!" Lee smirked as he pressed their lips together successfully silencing his lover. Kai's plan worked as they were finally able to make love without the interruption of others. They especially stayed away when the phoenix's real screams of pleasure took place the fake ones he had used to make Hiro go away.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that! Please review!

Kai: I wouldn't do that...

sure you would.

Lee: I'm not that mean...

sure you are. -evil grin- I wrote you both that way so that's how you are.

Kai and Lee: -sweatdrops-


	49. RobertxKai

Dedicated to Jaheira1000.

* * *

Robert walked through the front door of his castle exhausted, annoyed and depressed. He was exhausted after a more than a full day of work, annoyed with his father for being a homophobe and depressed because his lover was in Japan. Sighing he collapsed into his wingback chair tugging at his tie. He let his eyes slip close as he tried to ease the pounding in his temples that was slowly beginning to spread through his entire skull. The griffin felt fingers gently massaging his head making him open his eyes slowly as they tried to focus in on the blurry figure in front of him. He let his eyes slide shut as a familiar weight made itself known on his lap making him relax. "Kai, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Japan doing an overhaul of your grandfather's companies."

Kai nuzzled his griffin's neck as he continued to massage his lover's headache away. "I wanted to see you so I left the company in the hands of my vice-president. Is that okay?" Robert smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Kai's temple as he ran his hands up the phoenix's arms to his hands. Their fingers intertwined briefly as Robert pulled Kai's hands away from his head and down to his chest. Kai's fingers curled around the fabric of the German's shirt as he pulled his head away from the older man's neck. Robert rested his hands on either side of Kai's face pulling him in for a gentle kiss. They pulled apart and Kai went back to nuzzling Robert's neck gently. "I missed you" he whispered so softly that if his mouth hadn't been a breath away from Robert's ear he wouldn't have heard him.

"I missed you too, Kai. I'm glad you're here." Robert slipped his hands along Kai's hips and around to his back pulling him in close. Robert rested his head against Kai's and sighed in contentment. "You couldn't have come at a better time." Kai pressed a gentle kiss on the side of Robert's neck before rearranging himself so that he was sitting sideways and curled up against the griffin's chest. Robert's arms tightened around Kai's body slowly making the phoenix look up at him. "It's nothing. My father's being a bastard is all." Kai nodded his opportunity and pressed a kiss against Robert's lips gently.

"You know I love you right?"

"Of course I do."

"Good." Kai rested his head against Robert's chest. "I'm tired; it's almost midnight in Japan."

"Then we'll go lie down in bed and rest. I'm exhausted myself." Kai nodded and let Robert lead him to bed to curl up and have spend a precious few hours without the distraction of everyday life.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that! Please review! 


	50. KaixQueen

I apologize for the length upfront. It's only 290ish words, but it's cute and fluffy if that makes up for it.

Dedicated to Crownowa.

* * *

Queen flopped down on her bed thinking over her conversation with her boyfriend trying to decide if he had been hinting that he wanted to end their relationship. Everything had been off about their phone conversation and she wouldn't feel right about it until he came over and explained things to her. There was a soft knock on her bedroom door making her sigh in annoyance. "Go away King. I don't want to talk." The door opened despite her orders to do otherwise. She sat up when Kai walked in and closed the door quietly behind him. He had grown up a lot in the ten years since he stopped beyblading and it had done a lot for the stability of their relationship. He still looked the same, just more mature. She watched as the phoenix sat down on the side of her bed and stared at his hands. He was clearly nervous which disturbed her slightly. "What's going on Kai? You've been weird." 

"I've been thinking about us for awhile and I've come across a few questions I can't answer."

"Are you trying to break up with me?"

"The opposite" Kai replied as he lifted his gaze to meet Queen's confused look. "I was hoping that you would marry me."

Queen stared in utter disbelief for a few seconds as Kai waited anxiously for her answer. Finally she grinned and threw her arms around his neck. "I thought you'd never ask me. Of course I'll marry you!" Kai smiled softly at her and pressed their lips together in their first kiss as fiancées. It was time for a fresh start for both of them where they could make a happy home life that they had both been denied as children.

* * *

See? Cute and fluffy. I hope that was enjoyable enough to review.  



	51. BryanxMing Ming

Thanks to Iluvbeyblade for the inspiration to write Ming Ming as a decent character! Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I'm up to 325 reviews on this. -blushes- Thank you!

Dedicated to Lamanth!

* * *

Bryan had been pleasantly surprised when by Ming Ming when he finally got around to getting to know her. She was intelligent, kind and as complicated as he was. He really should have known better than to assume she had an easy childhood just because she hadn't grown up in the abbey. After all, most of the BBA had a shitty childhood. Originally Bryan had no romantic interest in the pop starlet, but those feelings had changed over several beyblading tournaments where he actually learned about her and her life. She complimented him well and everyone said that she was doing wonders for his sociability. Ming Ming had laughed at that claiming Bryan would never be social and that he was just trying to please her which couldn't have been closer to the truth. He still hated hanging out with the other beybladers, but for her he'd do anything. He'd die for her and he would kill for her. All Bryan wanted anymore was for her to be happy and as carefree as she pretended to be in front of her fans.

Ming Ming walked into their bedroom and smiled at Bryan who was relaxing on their bed reading a book that she couldn't. He was fluent in several languages, but he always read in Russian which annoyed her to no end because she wasn't able to read the book over his shoulder while she cuddled with him like she usually did when he read. Their relationship wasn't some great passionate love story to be told to future generations. Their relationship was quiet and calm; a place to retreat when the world got too hectic and too troublesome to deal with. When that happened they could always retreat to the comfort of each other's arms and let all of the tension melt away. This was heaven on Earth as far as they were concerned. Ming Ming smiled as Bryan wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close without taking his eyes off his book. She didn't mind that he wasn't focusing on her because all she really needed was to be held against his strong chest to know that everything else in the world didn't matter because they had each other.

* * *

Please review! 


	52. DaichixIan

Please ignore the OOCness in this drabble. It was unavoidable.

Dedicated to chinechilla.

* * *

Daichi shifted as he woke up with an aching back and neck. He soon realized he was in so much pain because he had somehow managed to fall asleep on the beach, but that meant he probably wasn't alone. Daichi's eyes slipped open to see what exactly was going on and found that he indeed wasn't alone, but with a certain indigo haired Russian. Settling back down, he gazed at the snake thoughtfully. Ian was sound asleep on Daichi's arm and looked absolutely peaceful. It finally registered that he couldn't feel his arm so he reached out and gently shook the snake. The redhead watched with a small smile on his lips as he watched the Russian slowly wake up only to have that smile fade when Ian sat up looking disgusted. "What is going on? When did we fall asleep?"

"Sometime last night I would guess. Are you really that disgusted by the thought at having slept next to me all night?" Daichi inquired feeling slightly hurt by the harsh demands. Ian turned away staring out at the ocean to avoid seeing the betrayed look on the young dragon's face. Daichi may be two years younger than Ian, but that didn't stop the snake from feeling the way he did. The Japanese teen shifted trying to push down the pain that had entered his heart at the snub. Sighing he moved closer and wrapped his arms around Ian's waist. "I wish you wouldn't treat me like this. Do you hate me?" Ian shook his head no, but refused to look at the dragon. "Do you like me, like me?" Ian swallowed hard against the lump in his throat as he nodded. Daichi grinned as he slipped his fingers beneath Ian's chin and turned the snake's head so that they were looking each other in the eye. Ian started to move, but stopped when Daichi's lips met his in a soft kiss. Mahogany eyes fluttered shut as he leaned further into the dragon's kiss and embrace.

They parted slowly both reluctant to end the fireworks that had started the second their lips met. Daichi gently stroked the side of Ian's face waiting for some kind of verbal reassurance or response, but the Russian teen didn't say anything. He leaned in and rested his head against Daichi's shoulder breathing deeply trying to fully register what had happened. Ian had been crushing on Daichi for a few years, but he never actually expected anything to come of it. Daichi tilted Ian's head back and pressed their lips together again letting their emotions speak for them when their words failed.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that! Please review! 


	53. KaixHilary & SpencerxKai

Dedicated to Angelic Kitsune and Jessica Broward. This isn't exactly what you requested, but it's the closest I'm going to get to writing KaixHilary so please enjoy this bit of angst. If you want fluff I suggest reading "Flight" which I posted a few minutes before this.

* * *

Hilary didn't really understand Kai, but that wasn't about to stop her from trying to become his girlfriend. She put almost all of her energy into attracting his attention only to have it fail time after time. She had even been so bold as to kiss him on the cheek once, but she had been turned away with an icy glare that made her blood run cold. There had been one kiss that seemed like it would lead to more, but that had only been a dare and Kai made it quite clear that he wasn't interested afterwards when Hilary approached him. She had been so hopeful after that very intense French kiss, but Kai had only done it because his pride wouldn't allow him to back out of the dare. That had hurt because she had seen fireworks and felt electricity course through her body. She had briefly toyed with the idea that maybe the phoenix was gay, but she quickly discarded that idea with the rationalization that her soul mate couldn't possibly like other men.

Sighing softly she walked up to Kai determined to finally make him realize that they were meant to be with each other. Hilary thought for sure that she had a chance since they had dated in the past, albeit briefly. She knew that she could convince Kai that they were meant to be boyfriend and girlfriend like they had been before. She pressed their lips together in a kiss that was anything but innocent. Kai pushed her away though with a look of disgust on his face that made tears well up in her eyes. She watched as Spencer walked into the room and Kai went straight to him snuggling into the older Russian's chest. Hilary gaped as she could no longer deny that the man she thought was her soul mate really did prefer other men. Sobbing she fled the room as they shared a sweet kiss that made Kai hum in pleasure. All she had ever wanted was for Kai to lover her, but that was clearly never going to happen. She would have to move on with her life without the hope of getting together with Kai and try to forget the look of disgust on his face after she had kissed him for that last time. At least Hilary could console herself with the knowledge that she didn't keep her feelings a secret.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that little bit of angst. I felt like getting some angst out and decided to torture Hilary.

Kai: -silently thanking all the gods he knows that Nienna didn't torture him-

Claude: You tortured someone you don't like? That couldn't have been terribly hard.

it wasn't. -evil grin-


	54. IanxJoseph

Dedicated to chinechilla. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

They had met in China while Ian had been traveling the world to try and find a place in it. Ian hadn't expected to find a home in the arms of another man. He knew he preferred men, but he didn't think he'd ever find a man that he wanted to settle down with and create a home with. Then Joseph showed up and everything changed. With Joseph by his side Ian felt like he could stop wandering because he had found something worth living for. That knowledge was more than enough to get him through the days when life's everyday hardships started to become too much. It also helped that when he was at wit's end Joseph would smile and place a soft kiss on the snake's lips before cuddling up to the Russian and making the rest of the world disappear. Ian didn't know how he did it, but the younger man did and the snake was beginning to learn not to question what happened between them.

Joseph curled into Ian's side content to waste a few hours doing nothing but enjoying his lover's company. He couldn't have found someone better suited to him than Ian. His friends had been skeptical at first because of how fast their relationship progressed, but they couldn't deny the obvious love flowing between the two men. Joseph grinned as he nuzzled Ian's chest as he thought about how disbelieving he had been of the phrase 'love at first sight' before that day the two met in the middle of a huge city located in the middle of China. Fate had brought them together and he wasn't about to second guess fate. Ian tilted Joseph's head back and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. "I love you, Ian. I really do."

Ian chuckled softly as he held Joseph close to his chest. "I love you too. I don't know why though. I never wanted to settle down, but now I can't imagine being anywhere but by your side." Joseph smiled lazily as he let his eyes slip shut. They were both content to curl up on the couch and ignore the world for a couple of hours before they had to figure out which bills they could and couldn't pay. They lived in the real world after all and had all the problems that the real world came with.

* * *

Please be kind and leave a review. I was going to try and be really productive and write two chapters for this and then I got sidetracked by introducing my friend to the lovely anime "Prince of Tennis." Sorry. I'll try and update tomorrow. 


	55. RayxLee

I think someone requested this, but I can't find the request so I'm just going to post it and hope that whoever wanted it lets me know so I can get a proper dedication up. Please read and review.

* * *

Ray relaxed beside the waterfall enjoying the warm sun and temporary freedom from any chores that the village elders usually had him doing. It was a gorgeous day that really shouldn't be wasted working away, but he was finding it hard to fully enjoy the day when his boyfriend was still doing those troublesome chores. Heaving a sigh he turned onto his stomach and let the sun hit his bared back trying to will himself to sleep until Lee showed up after his chores. He quickly gave up on the idea and decided to meditate instead, but that was just as quickly discarded as his thoughts kept going back to his lion. Growling in impatience Ray dove into the small lake to cool off and kill time. When he came up for air he spotted an amused and laughing lion on the edge of the water. "If I had known my absence was causing you so much stress I wouldn't have stopped to watch you." Ray's jaw hit the water as he treaded to keep his head above water level. Lee slipped into the water more gracefully that Ray had and swam over to greet his boyfriend with a quick kiss.

Ray growled slightly, but decided it wasn't a big enough slight to ignore his lover so instead he started swimming towards the waterfall and the cave just behind it. Lee followed already knowing that the tiger's mind had landed in the gutter the second their lips met. He was willing to play along to an extent, but their friends would show up soon and be sure to check behind the waterfall for them. Ray helped him onto the rocky bottom of the cave and immediately pulled him into a searing kiss that made Lee's knees go weak and any thoughts of resisting his lover's advances dissolve from his mind. There was no escaping Ray when he was in this kind of mood, but it didn't really matter. Lee would enjoy their lustful meeting just as much as the tiger did until the others showed up and successfully interrupted them. Ray would pout, but with a promise of furthering their activities that night in the privacy of their hut he would be subdued and they could have fun with their friends for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Ray: Why do you insist on teasing all of us?

because it's fun.

Lee: How is it fun?

because torturing my characters is fun. -evil grin-

Ray and Lee: -sweatdrop-


	56. TalaxBryan

Thanks to everyone who has been reading these drabbles. I have over 10,000 hits. -blushes- Thank you!

Dedicated to kaizgirl1.

* * *

Bryan wasn't the easiest person in the world to locate when he didn't want to be found which Tala knew, but that didn't make it any less frustrating to deal with. All he wanted was to find his boyfriend so that they could go out to dinner with their teammates which they hadn't done in weeks. They had successfully secluded themselves from the rest of the world in order for Bryan to get over some of the issues he was still dealing with from their days at the abbey. Letting out a frustrated growl the wolf continued to search the park near their home where the falcon often liked to take walks. He collapsed onto a bench temporarily giving up and silently hoping that Bryan would walk by on his own. Tala was getting worried because it wasn't like Bryan to just disappear when they had to be somewhere at a specific time. It was always the wolf making them late, not the falcon. The crunching of snow drew the wolf's attention to his right and made him thank every god he had ever heard of as Bryan approached him slowly. "What are you doing here?"

Tala blinked at the question as he stood up and ran his fingers through his lover's hair. "I got worried about you so I came to find you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing" was the soft reply. Tala frowned, but he didn't push the subject knowing that Bryan would tell him when he felt like it and not a moment sooner. The falcon wasn't one to talk through his problems with other people and only came to the wolf before he got an answer after a long period of time worrying over it. Bryan looked at him with eyes that said his memories were torturing him and all Tala could think to do was press their lips together in a kiss. They usually didn't show affection when others could see them because of all the homophobic people they knew, but sometimes the only way to break the downward spiral Bryan's thoughts sometimes took was to kiss him and reassure him that he was loved. They parted and smiled softly at each other. "We have to meet Spencer, Kai and Ian for dinner soon. We should get going." Tala nodded as he squeezed Bryan's hand tightly before turning in the direction of the restaurant where they could pretend with their friends that nothing horrible had ever happened to them.

* * *

Bryan: You love giving people mental issues don't you?

it could be worse

Tala: It could?

-points at Claude-

Bryan and Tala: huh?

Claude has MPD... I could make you paranoid schizophrenic if you really want to me to

Bryan and Tala: No!


	57. ClaudexMiguel

I swear I meant to post this last night, but I got sidetracked because my friend had a brief breakdown that was easily cured by watching a fluffy Prince of Tennis episode. Sorry!

Dedicated to kaizgirl1

* * *

Their relationship had started amongst adversity and fear which was probably why they were having problems making it work. They were perfect for each other, but that didn't make it easy to be together. They refused to celebrate their anniversary because it was also the anniversary of one of the worst days in Claude's life. Miguel wanted to be able to act like a normal couple and celebrate their upcoming four year anniversary, but to force Claude's memories back to that day would be cruel. There was no reason for the dual-minded eagle to have to remember Barthez's ultimate success in creating a second personality inside of Claude. That was something they would both rather forget, but the daily pills that Claude was forced to take to control his second personality prevented that from ever happening. Miguel wrapped his arms around Claude's waist and pressed his face into the eagle's back asking for some kind of reciprocation from his partner, but he didn't get any. Instead Claude pulled away and went to stare out at the pouring rain. The waves were exceptionally high and could be easily seen from their room in Miguel's grandparents' hotel. The gargoyle sighed as he gave up on his lover for now all the while silently hoping that Claude would realize and chase after him however unlikely the situation was. 

Claude stared out at the waves for an hour after Miguel left fully aware that the gargoyle was waiting for him to make the next move. There was only so much that the blond could do when Claude refused to acknowledge his presence. As far as the eagle was concerned it wasn't their relationship that was the problem, but his inability to control his disorder without the help of medication. He hated the pills he took every morning and every time he felt too stressed out, but he couldn't just stop taking the pills. If he did Miguel would never be able to stay with him and that was what hurt the most. The knowledge that he had to alter himself by using medications to please his lover was too much to bear sometimes so he would push the loving blond away. With one last glance at the crashing waves Claude left the living room and went to their bedroom. Miguel was sound asleep on the bed causing the dual-minded eagle to smile softly. He placed a gentle kiss on the gargoyle's lips before curling his body around Miguel's. He let his eyes close and tried to pretend that he was asleep when Miguel stirred, but it did nothing to full said gargoyle. He soon felt light kisses being placed on his bare shoulder and neck making him sigh in contentment. "It's not your fault Miguel. It really isn't." Miguel didn't say anything, but Claude could feel some of the tension drain from the blonde's shoulders as he stopped giving kisses and went to sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! 


	58. MiguelxMariah

Dedicated to Lamanth!

* * *

Mariah had developed a crush on Miguel shortly after meeting him mostly because she thought he was gorgeous, but over the span of several tournaments she got to know him a bit causing her emotions to evolve. Their first date wasn't one to be celebrated. It had been filled with awkward silences and forced small talk, but that didn't stop them from going out on a second date and then a third. Mariah was jumping for joy inside when Miguel kissed her before she returned to her team that night mostly because she had felt that spark of chemistry that people talked about. She had never really expected to feel like that from a quick peck on the lips that left them both blushing and sent Miguel hurrying off to his room afraid of what her reaction would be. The next morning Mariah sought him out at breakfast to have a discussing about their future if there was one to be had. Things were perfect until the tournament ended and they both had to return to their home countries. The only way they could communicate was through the mail and that took forever when sending letters across all of Asia and Europe. They eventually grew apart until the next tournament where they rekindled their romance.

It never lasted long though. Mariah wanted nothing more than to get those sweet kisses that Miguel always bestowed upon her all year long, but that wasn't to be. The village elders weren't about to give her permission to move to Spain and Miguel couldn't give up his life to move to a remote Chinese village. They weren't meant to be together and they were slowly beginning to realize that. No matter how much they loved each other or how much they wanted to make a relationship work they just couldn't. Mariah had to be loyal to the people who raised her and Miguel had to take care of his teammates who were all depending on him. So on the last day of the tournament they went out for a nice dinner shared one last sweet kiss and said their goodbyes. Their relationship was over despite their best efforts and they were both left to wonder if they would ever find someone they loved as much or more than they did each other. Fate could be cruel and no matter how much they disliked that fact it wasn't something they could ignore. They got dealt a bad hand and were being forced to make a life as best they could with what they were given which meant a life without each other, but they would never forget their one true love.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that! Please leave a review!

Just a note that's already up on my profile: I will be stopping this series at chapter 100 meaning that once chapter 100 is posted this is over. If you have a request get it in soon. There aren't that many spots left for chapters.


	59. RayxSalima

Dedicated to a happy reader. I hope you all enjoy this and please forgive me for not updating. School was causing some major stress in my life. Sorry!

* * *

Salima ran her fingers through short raven hair musing over how different her husband looked now that he cut off his famous long locks. Their friends had been shocked at the loss of hair, but Salima understood Ray's reasons. Their child had a nasty habit of getting her fingers tangled in Ray's hair and tugging hard. Ray's golden eyes slowly opened to the warm daylight and the sight of his beautiful wife smiling down at him. Sighing he sat up and pressed a light kiss to her lips. They didn't exchange words, but they didn't need to right that moment. They were perfectly content to enjoy the other's company in silence. Silence was bliss to them because it was extremely rare. They had a one year old daughter who rarely stayed quiet for long. They took these rare moments whenever they could. It wouldn't be long before they heard crying over the baby monitor and then their life as parents would begin and their life as a couple would be put on hold until she went down for her nap.

As if on an alarm clock the crying on the monitor started up and the young couple was forced to face the fact that their day had begun. Their were a number of things to do, including the preparations for their daughter's first birthday party that was more of an excuse for them to see their friends and show off how cute their little girl was. With one last sweet kiss they both went their separate ways to prepare. Ray went to get their breakfasts ready while Salima went to fetch their daughter. They loved each other and their daughter, but sometimes things got a little hectic and they lost sight of their relationship. Whenever that happened they knew that it was time to call in one of their friends to baby sit for an evening while they got reacquainted with each other and learned to love each other all over again. They needed one of those nights soon, but not tonight. Today and tonight was all about their bundle of joy who really made life worth living.

* * *

There you go! I know it wasn't the best, but it was still rather fluffy which is better than the original idea I had (where Salima dies in childbirth and Ray's left just memories because the child doesn't live either). That's depressing and I didn't feel like writing it so I tried to make it fluffy. Please review! 


	60. TalaxRobert

Sorry about the lack of updates, but school is keeping me busy and I'm about to burn out. They pushed back my fall break by a month so I'm running out of energy, but still have a ton of work to do. Things should pick up again in November as far as updating goes, but I make no guarantees.

Dedicated to Maria Celeste

* * *

Tala had adjusted to life in Germany rather well, but he had a feeling that the only reason that it was true was because of his lover. Robert had gone out of his way to make the redhead feel at home in his ancient castle. It didn't stop Tala from asking those pesky 'what if' questions though. The wolf frequently questioned if moving to Germany had been the proper decision for him or if he would have been better off staying in Russian with his teammates who really did rely on him more than they were willing to admit. He still got calls to settle fights between Ian and Bryan granted that was becoming a rarer occurrence as time went by. They all still kept in touch, but their lives had taken different directions and they were slowly growing apart as all friends eventually do.

Robert shifted in his sleep subconsciously moving closer to Tala's body heat and familiar form. The wolf watched him in amazement as the moonlight did something he only thought happened in the movies. It streamed through their large windows to shine directly on the sleeping griffin. Tala placed a light kiss on Robert's forehead silently hoping that his lover would stay asleep, but his luck wasn't with him and Robert lifted his head to look at Tala questioningly. "I love you" he whispered softly trying to reassure the wolf that things were okay between them. "I hope you know that."

Tala pressed a light kiss to Robert's lips before smiling down at him. "I know and I love you too. Go back to sleep. If I remember correctly your day is completely packed tomorrow and I don't want you to be completely exhausted in the evening." Robert rolled his eyes, but snuggled back into Tala's side and let sleep claim him once again. It would be hours before the insomniac Tala fell asleep, but that was alright because it gave him a chance to study his lover more closely and further memorize what he looked like.

* * *

I know it was kinda short, but it's the best I can do right now. I hope you enjoyed the fluffiness. Please review! 


	61. TysonxHilary

Dedicated to Crownowa.

* * *

Hilary felt like screaming as she looked through book after book trying to arrange the perfect wedding. She had never expected it to be this hard when she had always known what her ideal wedding would look like, but back then she hadn't considered what the groom would want mostly because she had never dreamed that Tyson would be her groom. Tears of frustration were starting to build up as she began to wonder if she was making the right decision. Surely things wouldn't be this hard if they were meant to get married and spend the rest of their lives together. Her eyes landed on the gorgeous diamond engagement ring on her finger that she knew her fiancée had help picking out. She was pretty sure that Tyson had gone running to Ray, who had excellent taste in jewelry, to help pick out a ring that Hilary would love. Ray had noncommittally confirmed her suspicions.

Tyson watch Hilary gaze at her engagement ring and smiled thrilled that he had picked out the perfect ring. He knew that she was having a hard time planning their wedding and that he was being of little help, but he didn't even know where to start with helping. The only thing he asked for was that all of their beyblading friends be invited. That, however, was proving to be part of the problem because Hilary had always planned on having a small wedding with close friends and family. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I love you Hilary and if you would prefer we can have that small wedding you always planned on having."

Hilary turned so that she could look up at him a loving smile on her face. "No, it'll be okay. There are so many people that are important in our lives it's impossible to have a small wedding. I'm alright with that. It's nice to here you say you love me though. I never get tired of hearing that" she whispered. Tyson pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too Tyson and there isn't another man to ever exist that I would want to marry. You're the only one for me."

* * *

Sorry that it took me so long to update. I got hammered with school work. I'll hopefully be getting a new oneshot up sometime this week and a few more chapters of this since my homework seems to be dropping off a bit. Thanks for reading. Please review! 


	62. BrooklynxDaichi

Dedicated to Lamanth. Sorry, I didn't have inspiration for a DaichixHilary so I skipped to this one. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Daichi bounced around seemingly unfazed by the annoyed glares he was getting from his friends. He had been home for a month and then his boyfriend had been gone for the following month meaning he hadn't seen his precious boyfriend in months. The BBA reunion was a perfect time to reunite and get in some quality time. They had only been dating a few months so most of their friends didn't know about their relationship and they were planning on telling everyone during the weekend.

Daichi flopped down into a chair as his patience to see his boyfriend wore thin. He let his eyes close trying to ignore the party going on in the next room. He really didn't want to be around all the happy couples when he wasn't even sure anymore if his own boyfriend was going to show up. He could feel tears welling up behind his eyes at the thought that something was seriously wrong. Then he felt soft lips pressed against his and his eyes shot open only to let the slide shut again when he realized that his boyfriend had finally shown up.

Brooklyn pulled away and smiled softly at the smaller redhead sitting in front of him. "Sorry I'm late. My flight got delayed for a couple of hours and my cell phone died right before I found out. I'm sorry." Daichi shook his head before pulling the older redhead down into another kiss thrilled to have him close again. Brooklyn pulled Daichi out of his chair and into a hug. The younger man had grown so that he was almost at Brooklyn's height, but there were still several inches between them. They parted and smiled softly content in their own little world until the wolf whistles started. The couple turned to see all of their friends watching them and giving the occasional whistle.

Brooklyn grabbed Daichi's hand before dragging him off in the direction of the elevator. They needed some serious alone time and they clearly weren't going to get it with all of their friends having fun at their expense. Once safely in their room they could devote all their time an energy to each other for awhile.

* * *

Please review!

All characters: -blink-

Kai: That was odd for you.

Miguel: Very odd.

Tala: Are you feeling alright?

Claude: You're not feeling the stress of school too much are you?

Max: You worry us.

I hate you all. Actually I hate the world right now and that has more to do with my school schedule than anything else. Don't worry, as soon as I get a break I'll be okay. -grin-


	63. BrooklynxKai

I'm so sorry! I really did mean to update this weekend, but I got distracted. Did you know that there is a live action musical version of Prince of Tennis? It's so much fun! Now if only it were subbed... Oh well! My friend and I were busy this weekend and I really didn't have any time to update. Sorry! To make up for it this drabble is exactly 500 words. Enjoy and please review!

Dedicated to Iluvbeyblade.

* * *

He should have hated the man standing before him. There was no reason for the butterflies that were making themselves comfortable in his stomach to be there or for him to be internally rejoicing at the other's admission. Kai shifted so that his weight was on the other foot as he stared at the prodigy in front of him. Brooklyn simply stared back calmly and patiently waiting for any kind of response. Kai started to say something and then stopped as he rethought out his entire reaction to Brooklyn's statement. "Say that again."

Brooklyn chuckled at the confusion that had fought its way into Kai's eyes. "I like you and would like to take you out to dinner tonight."

Kai frowned as he turned the sentence over again in his hands. "That's what I thought you said, but that doesn't make any sense. We're enemies."

Brooklyn tilted his head to the side in slight confusion. "We don't have to be. We were enemies for that tournament, but I like to think that we've both grown since then and have gotten past our differences in that time. I stand by what I said. Would you like me to go to dinner with me or would you rather I never bring up the subject again?"

Kai fumbled for the right words, but could only come up with one question. "When?" A light tinge of pink made its way onto his cheeks as Brooklyn smiled broadly at him.

"Tonight at seven."

"Alright." Kai's blush deepened when Brooklyn leaned in and placed a quick kiss on his lips before leaving. Kai turned and walked into his hotel room still completely confused as to what had just happened, but very aware of the fact that he had just agreed to go out on a date with the man who made him nearly loose Dranzer and put him in the hospital. The former was always more important to Kai than the latter.

That night they were walking through a small, deserted park after dinner just enjoying being next to each other when Brooklyn stopped short. Kai turned to face him as the confusion he had been feeling all day made itself known again. Brooklyn smiled as he pulled Kai into a loose embrace. "You're beautiful." Kai blushed and in reaction to that lowered his head trying to hide the embarrassing stain. Brooklyn's arms tightened around him keeping the phoenix close. "It's true. You're absolutely beautiful. I hope that you aren't so embarrassed that you won't go out with me again. I really enjoyed tonight."

"I had a nice time too" he whispered. Brooklyn pressed their lips together in a light kiss before pulling away slightly.

"I should probably get you back to your team. Hiro will be upset that I kept you out this late." Kai shook his head before he buried his face in the prodigy's chest. Brooklyn chuckled as he rested his chin on Kai's head. "I guess a few more minutes wouldn't hurt."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it enough to review!

Kai: I don't blush

of course you do.

Brooklyn: I'm not that sweet.

-points to above statement- I love making my characters sweet and cute and fluffy!


	64. BrooklynxTala

A couple of quick notes:

1) I'm not taking requests for this anymore. I have 100 chapters ready to go and I'm stopping this at chapter 100. If you come up with a couple you desperately want written than keep it in mind and let me know when I start my next series of drabbles.

2) Someone pointed out in a review that I did a Brooklyn and Kai pairing twice. I would just like to say that just because they are the same people it was not the same pairing. The order of names also means who is dominantxsubmissive. I changed that so it's perfectly okay. Besides, I said I might repeat couples in the beginning.

Okay! Rant over!

The long awaited update! (yeah right)

Dedicated to DivinityofDarkness.

* * *

Tala huffed in annoyance as he watched his boyfriend interact with the older of the two Granger brothers. Tala wasn't sure why, but it always irked him to see the two interact with one another even in the most innocent of fashion. Deciding he had enough with the view the redhead turned on his heel and stalked into the beach house where several of the world's top teams were spending their summer. He collapsed on the couch happy that everyone else was out enjoying the sun and surf. He didn't need the others to see him throw a temper tantrum over the fact that his boyfriend had a friend. He flung an arm over his eyes as he gave a depressed sigh. 

"I always knew you were a drama queen, but don't you think you're taking it to the extreme?" A low growl came out of the wolf's throat warning Hiro to back off. "Brooklyn's a student and a friend. You don't have to worry about me stealing him away from you, especially since I have my eyes on a Spaniard."

Tala sat up glaring at the older man with all the annoyance that had been building up over the past half hour. "Then go do something about Claude and leave Brooklyn time to spend with me!"

Hiro blinked in surprise. "I didn't say anything about Claude."

"It's painfully obvious Granger. Now get out of my face!" Hiro sighed, but left knowing that it wasn't intelligent to piss off the Russian ice wolf. Brooklyn passed him as he walked out and sighed as he turned his gaze to his lover. Tala's icy glare was quickly directed at the prodigy.

"You didn't have to yell at him" Brooklyn stated as he walked over to sit beside the redhead. "What's bothering you so much? You're not usually this bad about my friendship with Hiro."

"We were supposed to go on vacation by ourselves. We barely get anytime together and he's part of the problem." Tala flung himself back onto the couch and tried very hard to ignore Brooklyn's presence beside him, but that was nearly impossible. "I just wanted us to be alone for awhile." Brooklyn turned Tala's head to face him and pressed their lips together.

"Then let's go upstairs and just spend the day in bed." Tala thought about the suggestion briefly before nodding his agreement and following his doting lover up to their bedroom. It wasn't the same as having their own vacation, but he supposed that it could do for now.

* * *

I felt that I just had to update. I'm sorry for taking so long. Hopefully I'll be update several things, including oneshots during my long weekend with no obligations.

Kai: You keep going on about that long weekend.

That's because it's long overdue.

Kai: Toughen up.

-glares- Do you want to be tortured in my next oneshot/drabble with you in it?

Kai: -wanders away-


	65. TalaxLee

Dedicated to DivinityofDarkness

* * *

Lee was happy living in Russia even if he did hate the winter weather. Really the bleak weather and scenery was made up for by the presence of his redheaded lover. Tala could brighten just about anywhere with his smile that so few people actually got to see. Lee shook off some of the snow that had collected on his head and shoulders before removing his outer layer of clothing and going in search of his wolf. Tala was usually home before the lion simply because Lee taught martial arts in the afternoons and left shortly before Tala would get home from his 9 to 5 as a translator. 

Tala turned around when he heard footsteps and smirked. There was no doubt in the wolf's mind that his Chinese lover would be freezing and looking for a quick way to warm up which was why there was a fire going in the living room and a mug of hot tea waiting. He walked into the hallway and smiled softly letting Lee know that he wasn't about to tease him and prevent him from recovering the warmth he had lost on the streets of Moscow. There were nights when Tala found it fun to tease his lion, but tonight he just wanted Lee to relax because he had to have a serious conversation later.

They sat cuddled up in front of the fire simply enjoying the peaceful, quiet moment that was so rare in their apartment. They loved each other, but at least once a day they seemed to disagree about something that led to a yelling match. It was never serious enough to cause problems between them, but it did annoy their neighbors and each other. When silence did fall it was usually tense rather than peaceful. They were, after all, still figuring out how to live together when they had both been used to living alone. Tala took a deep breath before bringing up a touchy subject that had to be discussed eventually. "I got an e-mail from Dickenson saying that there is a reunion next month. Everyone else has pretty much agreed to go. It's up to you if you want to see everyone again."

Lee sighed softly as he snuggled back into Tala's strong embrace. "My team turned on me when I broke village law by being with you because they had no choice if they wanted to stay in the village. I don't blame them; I blame the community that gave them no choice. It'd be nice to see them again without the elders watching over our every second." Tala blinked surprised at how easy that was, but was happy with the outcome. He shifted Lee in his hold and brought their lips together intent on capitalizing on Lee's good mood and having some fun.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that enough to review! 

Lee: I teach martial arts in Russia?

yes

Tala: I work with people?

I didn't say that. I said you're a translator which could mean that you translate books. I couldn't decide so I didn't specify.

Tala: right...

Please review!


	66. MaxxOliver

Dedicated to Iluvbeyblade.

* * *

Oliver was truly adorable Max decided as he watched the Frenchman cook something or another for dinner. The blonde hadn't really been paying attention when Oliver explained the meal. It wasn't his fault either because the unicorn had been dripping wet after a swim and wearing only his swim trunks. It made it nearly impossible for Max to focus on the words coming out of his boyfriend's mouth. The turtle smiled at the thought, but quickly shook it out of his mind knowing that it would lead to less pristine thoughts. 

He walked into the kitchen where he was usually not allowed and over to his small lover. Oliver really hadn't grown any over the years except in the 5 or so inches he gained in his late teens. Now in his early twenties he was still a lot smaller than Max. The American wrapped his arms around Oliver's waist and placed a kiss on the side of his neck. "Smells good" Max purred against Oliver's skin causing the Frenchman to shudder slightly.

"It should. It won't be done for another hour though. Can you wait that long to eat?" Max nodded as he turned Oliver around and went to capture his lover's lips in a sweet kiss. Oliver put his hand up though; a clear signal that Max would not be getting his kiss. "Don't start, Max. I can't have you distracting me like that while I'm cooking this. It'll burn if I take my eyes off it for too long. Besides, you'll get all the attention you need tonight since I don't have to deal with the restaurant."

"So? I want attention now too. You can take your eyes off our dinner for a few minutes."

Oliver rolled his eyes and placed a quick peck on Max's lips. "I can tell just by looking at you that your mind is in the gutter and when your mind is in the gutter you are incapable of short kisses. You always manage to coax me into bed so that you can't act out whatever is going on in that imagination of yours." Oliver turned his back to Max and stirred the stew he was making. It really didn't require as much attention as he was saying, but he was right about Max and if things ended up in the bedroom Oliver would not be getting back to his meal anytime soon.

Max sighed as he gave up, but consoled himself with the fact that Oliver didn't have to work after dinner which meant that they could burn some serious calories later. He placed a light kiss on Oliver's cheek before leaving to set a romantic scene in their bedroom. It was their anniversary after all.

* * *

Cute and fluffy with a horny Max... yeah... my mind is an interesting place. I don't suggest going there because it can be quite alarming. 

Oliver: You're alarming.

My friend says I'm scary... (complete and utter truth)

Max: You're friend's right and she hasn't even read these.

That's because she isn't a boy love supporter like me.

Oliver and Max: -sweatdrop- You're friends with someone who doesn't support boy love?

I didn't say we were close friends... just friends...


	67. TalaxEnrique

Dedicated to Winter-Rae.

WARNING: This is most definitely rate M! As in... if you don't like reading lemons don't read this chapter!

* * *

Tala hated his relationship with Enrique. The European blonde was fun to be with and it was only when they were together that Tala felt it acceptable to be himself and not the bastard he pretended to be in front everyone else. Being with Enrique wasn't the problem. The problem revolved around the fact that they had to hide their relationship from everyone; including their friends.

He was currently visiting his Italian lover in one of the Tornatore cottages across Italy. This particular one was located in the heart of the Tuscan countryside. Tala stretched as he looked out over the vineyard that was also located on this particular property. Enrique was taking a call from his father in the study next to the master bedroom so Tala was simply waiting for him to get back. He hated his relationship with Enrique. He really did. It was too bad that he'd never be able to leave him behind.

Enrique walked into the room with a massive headache. His father had decided that it was high time he find a suitable wife which meant two hours of arguing over why Enrique wasn't ready to get married without letting it slip that he'd already found the love of his life in a certain redheaded Russian wolf. Unfortunately, said wolf was male and unsuitable to be the love of his life as far as his family was concerned. The serpent crawled onto the bed he'd been sharing with Tala for a week and watched his lover on the balcony. He had gotten lucky when he found Tala.

Tala walked over to the bed and pushed Enrique down onto it. Enrique blinked up at him and smiled. "You're extra forward today" he stated as Tala started placing kisses all along his neck. It wasn't long before Tala had him stripped naked and speechless. He shifted under Tala's calloused hands and hot mouth. A soft gasp escaped his mouth as Tala's teeth tugged at one of his nipples. Tala lifted lust hazed eyes to see the look of pure ecstasy on Enrique's face. He would have to start working faster if he wanted to have just as much pleasure as his lover. Enrique could barely think let alone take off Tala's clothes so the redhead stripped and shifted so that he could bring their lips together in a heated kiss.

Tala didn't waste time in pushing into his lover, but he did prolong the pleasure and ecstasy as long as he could. When they first started making love Enrique had little self control, but now he could hold out almost as long as Tala. With a wordless cry of pure rapture Enrique came only seconds before Tala thrust deep inside him. "Enrique" he gasped softly as he collapsed on top of the blond completely spent.

Tala hated his relationship with Enrique, but he could never give up the Italian that made it okay to be in love.

* * *

There you go! Another update. I hope you enjoyed that! Expect this to be turned into a oneshot tonight. It'll be titled something, but I don't know what yet. Please review! 


	68. TalaxJulia

NKingy pointed out that I left the next chapter in this chapter. The way I write my stories is that every chapter is in the same file and I just delete the old chapters/future chapters from the chapter that I'm posting. I forgot the delete the future chapter for this one so I'm reposting it. Sorry about that! 

Sorry for the long wait.

Dedicated to Lamanth

* * *

Julia liked her freedom. She had never really been tied down in her life. The closest she'd ever gotten was when she was with the circus and was expected to travel with the troupe. However, she had still had her freedom and got to see the majority of Europe while she'd been at it. The fact that her boyfriend of five years was beginning to insist she stay in one place with him was starting to bother her. She was in love with the redheaded wolf, but that didn't mean she was ready to settle down with him. 

Sighing she looked across the table, past the candles sitting between him and wondered how she could reject the proposal she knew was coming and at the same time keep his love and affection. Tala didn't take rejection well and she doubted her ability to actually keep him if she said no. Julia wanted to marry him eventually, just not yet. She was still in her mid-twenties and not ready to start a family.

Tala watched his girlfriend's calculating eyes and put the ring box back into his pocket knowing that his timing was wrong. He wasn't sure how long he could stay by her side if she insisted on waiting even longer. He never had a family and desperately wanted one. Tala had grown and changed over the years. He had gone to college, got a good job, had an amazing girlfriend, but he was still lacking one thing: a family. He knew deep down that part of him just wanted to prove that Boris hadn't completely screwed him up, but the biggest part just wanted to share something more special than anything with Julia. He leaned across the table and placed a light kiss on her lips so that she would know she could stop worrying and enjoy the rest of their evening. Julia smiled and returned the kiss lightly.

Tala would try another night when Julia wasn't feeling quite as flighty as she was now and knew that one day he would have her for his wife. That is, if he could be patient.

* * *


	69. EnriquexOliver

I felt guilty about not updating more often so I did two in one night.

Dedicated to Nezrin.

* * *

Enrique had never considered being bisexual. His attraction to girls had always been upfront and obvious. Sure he had noticed that he found certain guys attractive, but that didn't make him bi. It made him non-homophobic or so he told himself. He knew that for sure since his best friend was the very openly gay Oliver. He had absolutely no doubts what-so-ever about his sexuality. 

That was all until Oliver kissed him out of the blue one day and turned his world upside down. He normally wouldn't have minded after having several guys confess their undying love for him. This was different though. He had actually liked having Oliver kissing him even if it had only been for a few seconds. It didn't take Enrique long to make a decision. He wasn't the type to resist change, but rather go with the flow.

He cornered his best friend who looked like a deer in headlights and kissed him like he had kissed a hundred girls. He was only a little surprised when Oliver hesitated for a few seconds before kissing back. They parted after a few moments of pure delight and smiled softly at each other. "I thought you were straight, but I couldn't keep hiding my feelings."

"I'm glad you told me like you did. It made me realize something about myself. I like you Oliver. I really do, more than all those girls I've dated in the past. I was just too blind to see that it was more than as a best friend."

Oliver grinned and pressed their lips back together in a sweet and innocent kiss. They weren't in a rush to move their newfound relationship forward. They were completely content to take things slow and enjoy every moment and experience that came up.

Oliver turned Enrique's world upside down, but the Italian boy thought he just might prefer it that way.


	70. BrooklynxRaul

Another chapter up! Enjoy!

Dedicated to: Vanilla Cherries

* * *

Brooklyn yawned as he tried to find a place to relax in the warm afternoon sun. The park was crowded because of summer vacation so finding a secluded spot to take a nap in didn't seem like it was going to happen. He continued to wander around until he came upon the only area of the park not overcrowded with people. There was only one person relaxing beneath the shade of a large tree. Brooklyn wandered over only because the person looked fairly familiar. Recognition ignited in the redhead's brain upon seeing the face. F Dynasty's Raul was half asleep with his blade clutched tightly in one hand.

Brooklyn sat down next to him and smiled at the sleepy boy. Raul didn't really think twice about it before shifting and leaning against the prodigy's chest to take his nap in a more comfortable position. He was exhausted from an intense morning of training. He had only taken two five minute breaks during the whole five hours he was training. Brooklyn threaded his fingers through the other blader's unruly hair. Once Raul had evened out into deep breaths Brooklyn leaned over and pressed a light kiss to his forehead. He leaned back against the tree and closed his own eyes to take his own nap.

Raul woke up and straightened as he remembered falling asleep on the prodigy that was still sleeping soundly. He smiled at the boy who looked so adorably kissable. He leaned over and placed a light kiss on his forehead before getting up and further stretching out the kinks in his joints from his nap. He started to walk away when he felt a hand on his ankle. Raul turned around and stared at the boy that had a hold on his ankle. Brooklyn motioned for him to come back and sit beside him again. Raul complied without hesitation.

Brooklyn smiled at him happy that he was so agreeable. He leaned in and pressed their lips together in a light kiss. He pulled back and smiled. "You can go if you have to now. I just wanted to know what it was like to kiss you."

Raul blushed. "I don't have to leave. I could stay for awhile."

"I was hoping you'd say that." They kissed again before settling in for another nap.

* * *

As usual, please leave a review! 


	71. JohnnyxRaul

Sorry for the long wait. I didn't have as much time over my break as I thought I would. I'm already back at school and classes start tomorrow. Hopefully I'll get back into a routine and start updating this more often.

Dedicated to Vanilla Cherries

* * *

Raul looked around the large guestroom he had been given to stay in across the hall from where his sister was staying and down the hall from the master bedroom where one Johnny McGregor slept. He was having trouble sleeping ever since they had come to stay with the Scotsman. The dreams he was having were confusing the hell out of him and consequently keeping him awake. A quick glance at the clock told him that it was nearly 2 AM. Julia was starting to worry about him and he really didn't want her to, but sleep just wasn't willing to come. Sighing he slipped out of the queen sized bed and walked out of the bedroom.

Johnny watched the Spanish blader from the door that led out onto his covered patio. Julia had mentioned that Raul wasn't sleep and asked if Johnny would be willing to talk to her brother. Since Johnny had been up late working on paperwork for his family's business he thought it wouldn't hurt to talk to his guest about his lack of sleeping in the wee hours when his guard was more relaxed. Raul looked lost in thought and had looked exactly like that for the past 20 minutes that Johnny had been watching him.

Raul practically jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see concerned violet eyes staring at him. Raul looked down and away from his host. "You're sister's worried about you. Why aren't you in bed asleep?"

"Can't sleep. My dreams are uncomfortably confusing." Johnny frowned as he started to possibly put a few things together.

"Could this have anything to do with why you're avoiding me?" Raul's head snapped up with a look in his eyes that answered all of Johnny's questions in a second. Johnny sighed as he sat down on the patio swing motioning for Raul to join him. When Raul took the seat next to him he continued his questioning. "Would you feel comfortable giving me a short synopsis of your dreams? You don't have to go into detail, but I'd like to know what you're thinking, or dreaming, about me."

"I don't really understand them. I'm not even sure it's you in them, but that's how it seems." Johnny nodded to show he was listening and encourage the younger teen to continue. "I'm standing or sitting watching a shooting star when I feel arms wrap around me. I close my eyes and as I turn to face the other person. We kiss and then I usually wake up."

Johnny smiled at the Spaniard as said teen looked away. The salamander reached out and pulled the Pegasus into his arms and held him tightly. Raul's eyes widened as he tilted his head back to look into Johnny's eyes and saw a look he couldn't name. Then he was being kissed and it was all he could do to kiss back and cling to the older teen's shirt.


	72. LeexMichael

Dedicated to Elemental Gypsy

* * *

Lee stretched as he debated whether or not to get up and start his day or not. Really the last thing he ever wanted was to get out of bed when his lover was sound asleep while using his chest as a pillow, but this morning said lover was no longer in bed. Silently he cursed Judy for making Michael train all day while the lion was in from China. They rarely got to see each other anymore and now that they were together Michael was spending all of his time training. With a predatory grin on his face he finally decided to get up and start his day.

Michael rubbed the small of his back trying to ease the mild pain out of it. Really Lee could be unnecessarily rough in bed when they hadn't seen each other for awhile. He wasn't used to being pounded into after months apart and now he was paying the price. Max shot him a sympathetic smile. Michael sank down onto the bench next to the blonde turtle and closed his eyes. He was forced to open them again when he felt Max tugging on his sleeve. He let his eyes drift to wear the turtle was pointing and felt his jaw drop as Lee walked over to him.

Lee stood in front of Michael and smiled while holding his hand out. Michael took it slightly confused. Lee turned his head to look over at Judy who was clearly displeased with what was going on. "I'm borrowing Michael for the rest of the week Judy. Please don't call and disrupt us." Judy stared in obvious shock as the lion pulled her blader out of the PPB building.

Michael was trying his best to fight the blush on his cheeks the entire walk back to his apartment. He watched as Lee stripped down to his boxers thinking that there was no way in hell he was letting the overeager lion inside him for at least a few more hours. Lee smiled softly at him. "I want to go back to bed. You'll join me for a nap, won't you?"

Michael couldn't help but smile in return. He stripped down to his own boxers and slid into bed next to his lover. "A nap sounds good so long as we actually sleep" he murmured as he rested his head on Lee's chest.

"Don't worry. I know I didn't get much sleep after you left so I'm tired and really do want to sleep." He tilted his eagle's head back and stole a soft kiss from him. "You're beautiful" he whispered before stealing another kiss. As the kiss grew longer and deeper Michael found himself in the predicament he always found himself in. There was no way to resist his lover and even though Lee wouldn't try anything unless Michael gave the okay first the eagle found himself shifting onto his back and pulling Lee on top of him.


	73. RobertxLee

Dedicated to someone... I can't remember who and I can't find the request. -sweatdrops- Sorry. Please enjoy anyway!

* * *

Robert prided himself on his patience. He was rarely in a rush to get anything done because he planned ahead. It was a rare sight for the griffin to run out of patience even if someone, mostly Johnny, was trying to make him loose his cool. That patience, however, tended to go up in the air as soon as his crush appeared before him. Robert was pretty sure that the confident lion would want nothing to do with someone like him, especially when the thing he prided himself most went flying out the nearest window or door when Lee appeared. Robert sighed as he walked outside onto the patio connected to his castle's ballroom. 

Lee watched the retreating griffin with curiosity. He was pretty sure that Robert liked him, but Robert never made a move. His curiosity peaked to the point that it was unbearable to not investigate Lee followed Robert onto the patio. He slid the glass door closed behind him knowing that most of his team would be complaining about the cold air in minutes if it was left open. The proud lion sat down next to the lost in thought griffin and waited to be addressed.

Robert was aware of Lee the second he stepped onto the patio, but he was trying his best to ignore the presence. Finally the little amount of patience he had around Lee faded and he was forced to turn his attention to the lion. Lee started to ask something, but Robert silenced him with a kiss that he hadn't planned on giving. Lee purred softly as he leaned into the kiss happy that Robert had finally made his move. They parted after only a minute. They didn't say anything as Robert pulled Lee close and held him tightly.

Lee shifted so that he was relaxing comfortably against Robert's chest and closed his eyes. He cracked one open a few seconds later when he felt someone watching them. Standing at the glass door were Ray and Oliver both of whom were grinning ear to ear. Lee sighed as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he let his eye slip shut again. His ear was pressed firmly against Robert's chest and he was quickly falling in love with the sound of the griffin's steady heartbeat.

Robert smiled softly as he felt the lion's breathing even out signaling deep sleep. He had wanted another kiss, but in all honesty one kiss was enough. One kiss had told the griffin that he could have the lion. There was no reason to rush into anything and a million to savor every step of their new relationship.


	74. EddyxRay

Mass update! Three chapters all at once. Enjoy and please leave reviews!

Dedicated to: zapinit

I hope I met your challenge!

* * *

Ray was training with Eddy from the All Stars, but neither was really being serious about it. It was more an excuse to do something after running into each other at the park. Their match ended rather unspectacularly when they both decided that they didn't feel like playing any longer. They sat down at a picnic table as the sun started to set. They were both relaxed enough to just sit and chat. 

"Where are you staying?"

Ray looked up from examining the tuft at the end of his wrap for split ends during a lull in conversation. "Huh? Oh, um, I'm staying at the Mandarin Oriental. It's a birthday present from Kai."

Eddy nodded thoughtfully. "I'll walk you back" he stated firmly. Ray looked at him surprised as Eddy stood and held a hand out to him. "You don't want me to?"

Ray smiled a little and took the offered hand. "I was just a little surprised by the sudden offer is all." Eddy squeezed the smaller hand in his own gently.

As they were taking the elevator up to Ray's floor Eddy lifted the neko's hand to look at it better. "You have really slim hands."

Ray laughed. "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"It's an observation" Eddy replied as they stepped off the elevator and walked down to Ray's room. "Well, goodnight Ray."

"Goodnight Eddy. I had fun tonight." Eddy grinned.

Ray was a little dazed as he leaned back against the wall of his hotel room. "What just happened?"

**Eddy leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Ray's lips. "I had fun too. I'll come by tomorrow and pick you up at eight. I'll take you somewhere nice for your birthday."**


	75. KaixCarlos

Dedicated to Sakura wo Miro

* * *

Carlos stared into the captivating eyes of his former captain. It had hurt when Kai left to join with the BladeBreakers and left to travel the world, but he had long since forgiven the phoenix. Kai was back in his life though and Carlos couldn't be happier. 

He wasn't sure why Kai had sought him out like he had, but he had a feeling it had something to do with the phoenix's softened personality. The Russian was no longer as obsessed with being the badass that the public saw all the time. He wasn't as hard on people as he had been either. He was finally accepting Carlos for who he was.

They didn't say much when they were together. Neither was really the type to talk a lot so they didn't. They just spent time together as friends. They had just finished one of their few conversations and Carlos was still staring into those wine red eyes. Kai was staring back into his own eyes like he was trying to read what Carlos was thinking.

Carlos didn't expect them to be anything more than friends so when Kai lowered his head and pressed their lips together gently. Carlos gasped softly leaving room for Kai to slide his tongue into he younger teen's mouth. The two parted and went back to staring into each other's eyes. They never said much and this was no exception. It was more than obvious how they felt about each other just by reading the other's eyes. They met each other halfway for a second kiss well aware that this was the start of an interesting relationship.


	76. TalaxKing

Dedicated to Katana. Sorry, no lemon this time.

* * *

Tala knew what he liked when he saw and he knew he liked King. King was hot and the way he danced like he was the only one around was positively erotic. Of course, King really should have been the only one around. King was staying with Kai for awhile and Kai was at work which meant that King should have been alone. Tala had stopped by to drop off Ian's birthday presents in their current hiding place. The snake had a tendency to find all of his presents before he was supposed to so in order to make them a surprise they hid them in Kai's mansion. 

King hummed along with the song as he danced around the room he had been given as he decided on his clothes for the day. He was only in his boxers and felt completely comfortable bouncing around the room. The thought that someone might be watching never even crossed his mind. He opened one of his drawers sifting through the shirts in before pulling out a black long sleeved shirt and throwing it on the bed. He was sifting through the stack of t-shirts for something to layer over his other shirt when he felt hands on his hips. He jumped and spun around surprised to see the redheaded wolf in front of him.

Tala didn't say anything as his fingers tightened on King's hips. The white haired teen squirmed nervously beneath Tala's intense gaze. "What are you doing, Tala?"

"Going after what I want."

King frowned at that. "You make me sound like an object to be won. I'm not."

Tala grinned and pushed his lips against King's briefly. "I know you're not. That doesn't change the fact that I want you and am going to pursue you."

King tried to fight the blush that was creeping up on his cheeks. Tala smirked and leaned in for another kiss, but this time he pushed further and swiped his tongue across King's lower lip. King gasped as Tala's hands ran up his chest over sensitive skin. The wolf wasn't about to pass of the opportunity to slip his tongue into the ram's mouth. Tala pulled away slowly so that King knew he wanted more.

"I'll leave so that you can go back to your day, but think about the fact that I want you."

King waited until Tala was walking through the door before smirking and responding. "You know I'm not going to be that easy to get." Tala stopped and looked over his shoulder. There was a gleam to his eyes that hadn't been there before.

"I look forward to playing this game."

"So do I."


	77. BrooklynxKing

Over 500 reviews for this! Thank you all so much! Although, I'm not sure how many people are still reading this. I promise I'll finish it, but sinse I'm not getting the reviews I used to this is dropping in my priority list. I apologize.

Dedicated to Katana

* * *

Brooklyn relaxed as he ran his fingers through slick white strands of hair that contrasted so drastically with the skin it was attached to. Even when compared to his own pale skin that his boyfriend was sleeping on the white strands stood out. He had once asked King if his hair, and his name for that matter, was real. The questions had earned him an annoyed look and a firm 'yes' from the other blader. There relationship was nothing serious, but it was good for now. 

King stirred slowly and shifted so that he could look up at the teen that kept running his fingers through his hair. "What?" he questioned groggily; still half asleep.

"Nothing. You're beautiful, you know that?"

King raised an eyebrow at the question. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. I was just thinking. You never explained why you were named King. It seems like an odd name to give a kid."

King sat up with an incredulous look on his face. "You've been thinking about that?" Brooklyn nodded. King sighed and pressed their lips together in a firm kiss. "You're an odd one, but if you want to know that badly I guess I could try and give you the Reader Digest version." Brooklyn nodded as he pulled King down into his chest. "Queen and I changed our names after we got ourselves declared legal adults. Our names were our street names. We decided to keep them legally."

"You're the odd one" Brooklyn murmured before capturing King's lips in a sweet kiss.

King pulled back to give Brooklyn a half-hearted glare. "Can I ask you a question now?" Brooklyn nodded. "What are we?"

"What?"

"Define us."

Brooklyn sighed softly. "What do you want to be?"

"Give me a straight answer Brooklyn."

"We're dating."

"Brooklyn" he ground out as he started to get annoy.

Brooklyn sighed again. "We're not serious if that's what you mean. We're just having fun."

King slipped out of bed and walked over to the window. "I guess we're on two different wave lengths."

Brooklyn climbed out of bed and walked over to King so that he could hold the other teen. "I'll be whatever you want me to be" he whispered.

King looked over his shoulder and pressed a quick kiss to Brooklyn's lips. "We've got time to figure it out."

* * *

Please leave a review! 


	78. JohnnyxDaichi

This is short and I apologize in advance. I'm rapidly running out of ideas for these chapters. -sighs- I hope to get inspiration back sometime in the near future, but until then I will keep knocking out what I can. Please enjoy and review!

Dedicated to Lamanth. Sorry it took so long!

* * *

Daichi wasn't sure why he had actually accepted the dare posed by Tyson. It was ridiculous. Sure, Johnny wasn't bad looking by any means, but the Scotsman had an infamous temper that Daichi didn't want to experience first hand. He had been annoyed and short-tempered himself when Tyson proposed the idea so he had agreed just to prove Tyson wrong. He was beginning to regret it as he approached the other redhead. 

Johnny looked up and raised an eyebrow at Daichi keeping his voice soft as he spoke. "Here to complete your dare?"

Daichi's eyes were impossibly wide as he stared at his host. "You know?" he questioned also keeping his voice quiet.

"Ray told me" Johnny replied as he put his book down and leveled his gaze at Daichi. It was amusing to watch the younger teen squirm under his scrutiny. "Tyson's watching, correct?" Daichi nodded. "I have an idea to get back at Tyson for getting you into this situation."

"What?" Daichi walked closer feeling a little braver since Johnny didn't seem to be angry.

"Come closer." When Daichi was close enough Johnny leaned in and captured the younger redhead's lips. Slowly he pushed his tongue into Daichi's mouth exploring as the smaller teen moved closer. Johnny's hand slid behind Daichi's head so that he could control the kiss a little better.

Johnny pulled away after a minute and smirked as he sat back in his chair. Daichi raised his hand to his lips, brain still trying to register that he had been French kissed by Johnny. "Why?"

"It's more interesting that way. Don't tell me I took your first kiss?" Daichi blushed and fled the room yelling curses at Tyson. "Well, that was entertaining for all of two minutes." He picked his magazine up smiling. Really, there were some bladers who were just too easy to mess with.

* * *

See, short. I hope you enjoyed though! 

Johnny: Is your brain even functioning?

I hope so. I just started my second semester of sophmore year. I can't afford to have my brain shut down just yet.

Daichi: I don't think it's working.

Oh hush.


	79. RaulxMatilda

Sorry for the long wait! I'm skipping SpencerxMariam out of a need to update and lacking a plot bunny for that particular couple. Enjoy!

Dedicated to: KiraDeLindra

* * *

Matilda knew a set up when she saw one and she knew she was being set up now. Then again, could it really be called a set up when she was already dating Raul? She wasn't really sure. She had a feeling it was since she and Raul were currently in a fight that threatened to end their relationship. They both needed to apologize. Matilda knew that too, but it didn't mean she was going to be the first to apologize when she had merely reacted to her boyfriend's insult. 

Raul stood in front of her wishing she didn't look so annoyed, angry and hurt all at the same time. It had been stupid of him to question the nature of her relationship with Claude. Really stupid. He couldn't help himself. She was so much closer to Claude than she was to Raul. It wasn't fair. That didn't make accusing her of cheating any less of a mistake. Taking a deep breath he started in on what he hoped could fix their relationship. "Matilda, I know I screwed up the other day. I had no right and no reason to accuse you of cheating. I was jealous. Claude knows you so much better than I do and it hurts to see you two together. I'm sorry. I've never felt this stupid about anything else in my life. I regretted saying it the moment I said it. I just hope that you can forgive me."

Matilda smiled softly at him. That was all she wanted to hear. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have reacted so badly. I know it's hard for you to see me with my teammates sometimes." Raul looked like the weight of the universe had been taken off his back as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her lips firmly. Matilda merely smiled and rested her head on his chest as they stood their hugging.

Now if only they could convince Julia and Miguel to let them out of the bathroom.


	80. BryanxKing

Dedicated to: Katana

* * *

King was a very quiet individual. Most people thought he was loud and obnoxious, but that was all a front he put on with his sister. It was their way of surviving in the brutal world they had grown up in. In all actuality he preferred to keep his thoughts and feelings to himself. That constantly posed a problem to his boyfriend of six months who was no more open himself. 

Bryan leaned up against the door frame as he watched King stare out the large window in their room at Kai's mansion. They were staying with the phoenix for a short time while their place was fumigated. King had moved in with Bryan surprisingly easily. Bryan expected him to say no mostly because he wasn't sure King really wanted to be with him. Pushing away from the door Bryan walked over and wrapped his arms around King's waist.

King looked over his shoulder briefly before turning his attention back to the moon outside. "Are you happy?"

Bryan blinked several times before he smirked and placed a series of light kisses on the side of King's neck. "Very happy" he murmured with his lips right next to King's ear. The white-haired twenty-year-old shivered as he pressed back against Bryan's chest. "Are you?"

"I don't think I've ever known this kind of happiness" King whispered back as he continued to stare up at the moon. "It's scary how much I need to be with you." Bryan didn't say anything as he placed another kiss to King's neck. "I _am_ happy."

Bryan sighed and rested his chin on top of King's head. "Let's go to bed, King. It's getting late and you're about to get philosophical. I can hear it in your voice" Bryan teased as he let his arms drop from his boyfriend's waist and went to close the bedroom door.

"I'm not being philosophical, Bry. I'm just saying what I feel. It scares me how much I care about you. I've never been happy before." King turned to face Bryan hoping that the falcon would understand what he was trying to say.

Bryan sat down on the foot of the bed with his eyes on the floor in front of him. "This is new for me too. I'm constantly wondering when I'm going to lose you." He lifted his eyes and held his hand out for King to take. The younger man walked over and took it as he stood with their eyes locked. "It's okay that we're happy. I know it."

King smiled as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Bryan's lips. "You said something about going to bed" he whispered making Bryan smirk devilishly.


	81. RayxMax

Okay, so it's only 300-something words, but it's an update. Please read and review!

Also, I apologize to whoever got their requests in before this, but I'm just trying to get all the chapters written so I'm skipping to the ones I have ideas for or know how to write.

Dedicated to: kaizgirl1

* * *

Ray ran fingers through blonde locks as his boyfriend slept peacefully on the couch next to them. The cheesy romance movie they had been watching was ending and the credits were rolling. He reached for the remote, but it was just out of grasp so he let the credits roll. There was no way he was going to disturb the blonde next to him. Ray shifted ever so slightly so that they would both be more comfortable since it was pretty obvious they'd be sleeping on the couch instead of in bed for the night. The blonde shifted slightly and murmured in protest, but fell back asleep quickly once he was settled again. Ray sighed and pressed a light kiss to the top of his boyfriend's head. "Sweet dreams, Max." Ray settled back against the couch to sleep knowing that he would wake up with a kink in his neck, but it was work it if Max slept undisturbed. 

---------

Max squirmed as he woke up confused by how little space he had to do so. The bed he shared with Ray was rather large and provided them both with enough room. Blinking sleepily he saw the TV which meant that they were on the couch and they had been there all night. His eyes managed to focus on Ray and knew that the neko would need a neck massage when he was woken. Reaching out he slid his hand behind Ray's neck and started kneading the muscles. Ray purred as he slowly started to wake up. Max grinned and leaned down to place a kiss against his boyfriend's lips. He pulled back and smiled at his barely awake boyfriend. "You could have woken me up to go to bed."

Ray smiled and pulled him down onto his chest. "It's okay. You were out cold so I didn't want to wake you. My neck isn't _that_ soar." Max sighed and settled on Ray's chest fingers still kneading the muscles in the back of Ray's neck.


End file.
